The Risks to Live Death Note story
by kittyk37
Summary: in the being it give talks about the odd dream Nagisa has. Also just a heads up now the first few chapter will mainly be about Nagisa and her friends but the Death note characters will show soon. Hope you all like
1. Prologue

The Risks to Live Death Note story prologue:

It was dark and unfamiliar place that I don't know but I could hear someone say, "Come on Kitty we have to go… " As if the person was talking to me and the voice seemed like I knew the person too, but I had no idea for sure…

I tired to explain my name was Nagisa, but they would still always call me Kitty. As I tried to follow the voice to see who it was that kept calling me Kitty. I would only see more darkness then all of sudden I would hear this loud ringing and I wake.

It was my alarm clock telling me I have to get up for school. So I would get up and do my daily routine to get ready for school. Once I was ready I head out to school. With that dream still in my mind. What does it mean? And why does it give the feeling that this odd dream will be the thing that change my life…


	2. Chapter 1

The Risks to Live Death Note story Chapter 1:

* * *

><p><span>Nagisa P.O.V<span>  
>As I walk to school with these thoughts in mind. I didn't even notice I was at school till I walked into the wall… Lucky for me I like to get to school early so if I do something dumb like this, I won't need to worry as much about being seen by someone I know.<p>

So to be safe till I got into the school, I push these thoughts of my dream into the back of my mind… but it didn't last long. Once I got into the library and took my seat at a table, those thoughts came back all at once along with the pain I got from walking into the wall too. Oww was the main thought that came to my mind till something else hit me, harder than the pain from walking into the wall.

Should I tell my friends about this dream? And if I do will they think I'm going crazy or what? And if I don't tell them and this and keeps happening will I still go crazy either way? As these thoughts kept jumping around in my mind, I already started to feel like I was going crazy and before I knew it I hit my head on the table as a sign in defeat.

Mimi P.O.V  
>As I walked into the library, I saw my friend Nagisa acting a bit odd but I didn't think much of it cause I knew Nagisa well enough to know that she can act a bit odd in the morning…Or at least that's what I thought until I saw her hit her head on the table and say something under her breathe. I guessed it was something along the lines of "I…Give…Up" from that I knew it was something even odder then her average odd mornings. I wondered if I should ask her or wait to see if she will tell me herself? I decided to act normally and see if she brought it up herself. So I kept walking to the table acting like I saw nothing and once I sat down Nagisa jumped and started to act slightly more paranoid than normal…Hmm I wonder why?<p>

"So Nagisa how was your day yesterday?" I asked  
>Nagisa look at me "It was okay… I was just busy with things and what not."<p>

Okay…that took longer than normal to answer, she must be hiding something. She always does this when she has something on her mind.

"Umm… Okay then." I said still unsure of the situation.

Nagisa forced a smile onto her face, Yup! So how about you?"

"I was just reading this new book I got. It's really cool you should read it." I tried to keep the dying conversation going.  
>Nagisa nodded her head half listening; half not "Cool maybe another time."<br>"Sure…" and with that sentence my hope of getting Nagisa to tell me what was wrong died. Maybe one of the others will have better luck…

Nagisa P.O.V  
>Okay that chat with Mimi was really odd and why couldn't I have the nerve to tell her about my dream? Great, if I couldn't even tell Mimi then my chances of telling the others are slim… While having these thoughts I realized the awkward atmosphere surrounding Mimi and I. So, in hope of changing the mood that was set around us from that odd chat I said, "So, umm Mimi do you want me to see if I can get Lily to come into school early?"<br>Mimi looked relieved from the broken silence and smiled, "Sure, why not? But that might be a fail if she doesn't answer her texts again."

"Don't worry she will answer, and if not let Damien text me saying something smart that makes Dexter act dumb" I replied to her  
>Mimi laughed, "Yup same old Nagisa now."<p>

"Ha-ha funny" I replied sarcastically as I pulled my cell out and saw I got a text from Damien… I looked at my cell for a few good seconds and said "Okay never mind I won't be able to get to Lily to come to school early."  
>Mimi looked confused, "Why?"<br>I explain how I got a text from our friend Damien causing her to burst into more laughter because what I said came true.  
>Mimi leaned closer to look at my cell, "So she actually texted you? What'd she say?"<br>I looked at my cell and said, "Well, Since Damien killed my hope I don't really want to see what it is."  
>And Mimi looked at me with a bit of an odd look but also understanding why I don't want to check my cell.<br>And from that random luck cause of Damien, Mimi and I can have a normal random chat till the rest of our friends got to school.

While Mimi and I waited for our friends, we talked about the book she was reading and how she was trying to get her mom to let her dye her hair lighter even though I told her that her black- brown hair suited her better, but she wouldn't listen because she can be a bit stubborn at times. At least she's not as bad as Damien and Dexter who are both master of it. They think alike so much that it scares me at times, but oh well…I need to get over it, it's not like they look alike too. I mean come on… Damien is a girl, of course with her personality, if she dressed like a guy and made her voice sound like one too she could get a lot of girls to like her which I could see happening sooner or later.

Dexter on the other hand is a guy but he's one of the few nice ones who can sometimes drive me nuts, but we get along well… Our friends Mimi, Rin, Lily and Damien, mainly Lily and Damien think Dexter and I might as well be dating which I still don't get why but for my sanity, I won't even try to.  
>But I'm still happy with them, even though at times I wish Lily and Damien could be nice, caring, helpful and quiet like Mimi and Rin are… But then again it's me; I will also want to have friends who are crazy just like Lily and Damien. So I am happy that I got a balance in my friends, even though I sometimes wonder why they're my friends again.<p>

As Mimi and I chat, I try to get her to understand why her hair color is good the way it was. As I tried to explain I heard our other friends coming towards us laughing, I sat and watched as Dexter hit Damien on the head and Lily yelled at him for being cruel to Damien.

Damien P.O.V.  
>Ow… why does Dexter have to hit me every time. I just had to say something that counted as dumb, heck even when I say something smart, he ends up hitting me because he feels dumb fro it… Oh well let's just hope he understand the advice I gave him.<br>As Lily yelled at Dexter again cause of what he did, I couldn't help but notice that Nagisa seemed like she had something on her mind and from the look on her face it looked like she didn't tell Mimi too…I wonder why? Once we got to the table where Mimi and Nagisa were we began to sit down.

Nagisa turned to us before asking, "Hey, Do you think Mimi should color her hair lighter?"  
>Dexter was confused and asked, "What?"<p>

Lily replied, "Why does Mimi want to color her lighter? It's cool the way it is"

I nodded my head in agreement. I really wasn't listening that much because I was still tired from last nights work. I was also wondering why Nagisa seemed like she was hiding something big too. Kinda like me…

As their chat kept going on about Mimi's hair color I would drift in and out of the conversation until I heard Mimi ask Lily, "Why'd you yell at Dexter?"

Lily answered, "Because he hit Damien again."  
>Then I heard Nagisa ask me, "What'd you do to get hit again?"<p>

I knew I couldn't tell Nagisa that I gave Dexter advice that he didn't get, so I lied and said "Oh, because I laughed at him for almost falling while getting off the bus."

Dexter glared at me but he knew it was either my white lie or the truth so he was okay with it until later when he can yell without being questioned. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Lily, Mimi and Nagisa all laughed because of what I said, meaning Dexter and I was safe for now. I was about to ask Nagisa if she was okay when the bell rang and we had to head off to class. Great there goes my chance… maybe at lunch I will ask her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p><span>Dexter P.O.V.<span>  
>The bell rang for lunch so I set out to the library, to see my friends and possible to talk to Damien about this morning. I really can't believe out of all the white lies Damien could come up with she had to come up with the lamest one. Oh well…she'll pay for that later.<br>Once I got to the library, I walked to the normal place where my friends would eat at. I soon came to find that none of them were there. Great first this morning and now this. I better go look for them and maybe if I'm lucky I can find Damien and talk to her about that advice she gave and that white lie…

Damien P.O.V.  
>I entered the library and saw Dexter leaving looking a bit mad…Question is he still mad at me from this morning or if I'm lucky, maybe he just doesn't get the advice I gave to him on the bus. From how he looks I don't think I want to take my chances… Okay what do I do? Hmm, If I can get Nagisa to talk to him than maybe she can get him to forget or I can try to find our other friends, that way I'm safe till the end of the day. I think I will go with both of these plans. And with those plans in mind I head out to find my friends. As I was looking in the hallway for my friends I was having no luck that was until I saw Lily walk off, waving to her other friends. My first catch…<br>While Lily was waving I stepped right in front of her and she walked right into me. Lily stumbled before catching her balance, "Oh, Hi Damien what are you up to?" she asked. I smiled eerily, "I'm here to kidnap you. And you are going to help me kidnap the others." Lily looked a bit scared but also happy with the thought of kidnapping the others and she answered me smirking, "You Know you scare me at times but I will be happy to help kidnap the rest of our friends."  
>And with that I had help to hunt down the rest of our friends.<p>

Nagisa P.O.V.  
>Ahh, I'm late for lunch, I hope my friends won't be mad… As I walk ran through the hallways. Once I got to the library I ran to the table where I thought my friends would be, but when I got to the table I saw none of them. As I looked at the empty table before I pouted a bit, "Aww, I'm all alone…Oh well they will show up soon." So I took my seat, place my bag on the floor next to my chair and put my jacket on the chair while I waited for my friends. I eventually got bored with waiting and decided to pull out my cell and text them to see where they were.  
>I tried to text Lily, but got no answer, which was a bit odd of her. So I tried Damien next even though I knew there was a good chance I wouldn't get a response from her.<p>

Lily P.O.V.  
>While I was looking trying to help Damien find our friends, I noticed I got a text form Nagisa asking, "Where are you?" I showed Damien the text and I watched as she got this evil grin on her face. I wonder why?<br>So I asked, "Damien what's with the evil grin?"  
>Damien answered in a demonic voice, "Cause I got an idea on how to save my self and help Dexter too." The moment she said " and help Dexter too." I was already on board with my cell out asking "What do you want me to text back to Nagisa?"<br>Damien looked at me amused and said, "I'm happy that you're okay with what I have planned."  
>And with that she took my cell and text to Nagisa, "Mimi pushed Dexter down a flight of stairs and he's unconscious and bleeding on the floor."<br>Then she handed me back my cell and said, "Send this. Then we'll both go and hide."  
>When I looked at my cell to see the text Damien made I couldn't help but giggle a bit cause I knew Nagisa would have a heart attack from that text. So I send it.<br>I then noticed Damien had her cell out so I asked: "Damien why you have your cell out?"  
>Damien didn't answer until she was done typing the message and then she showed me what she typed it said, "Dexter, I found Nagisa badly hurt near the stairs. I think she has broken her leg come help fast!"<br>When I saw the text I knew what Damien had in mind, and I knew more of the risk we were taking if one of caught us them, mainly Dexter… But I nodded in agreement and with that she send the text. We both ran to hide and to see the magic unfold.

Nagisa P.O.V.  
>As I waited for a response from one of my friends, I got bored and a bit annoyed until my cell vibrated. It was a text from Lily, that's the first one since lunch started. So, I opened up the message and when I saw what it said I jumped out of my seat and ran to the stairs worried, scared and thinking "this can't be possible… there's just no way that this could happen especially not to him!" As I ran though the hallway, not caring about the looks I was getting just hoping that it was all a lie. I got to the door that led to the stairs, and I open the door I saw nothing. I got more scared, panic stricken I started to call out Lily's, Mimi's and Dexter's names… but no response. At this point it was all too much, I started to cry.<p>

Dexter P.O.V.  
>As I looked for my friends, it seemed like I was out of luck because I couldn't even find one of them. Great might as well try to text them… As I pullout my cell I notice I had gotten a text from Damien. "Hmm… She must be asking where I am." So I entered my phone code and checked to see what the text said. When I saw what it said about how Nagisa was badly hurt I started to worry. I knew she could be a klutz but when I saw it saying, she broke her leg and that I had to come and help fast. I turned around and started to walk quickly towards the stairs. When I got to the door, I heard crying. My thoughts automatically going to Nagisa. So I threw open the door to find that there was no one at the bottom of the stairs and that it had gone all quite.<p>

Before I knew it, I heard someone yell, "Dexter you're alive!' and felt someone give me a hug. It was Nagisa and she was crying…I couldn't understand why.

Nagisa P.O.V.  
>When I heard the door fly open, I lifted my head to see who it was. It was Dexter he looked down the stairs.<p>

Without thinking I got up and ran to him, "Dexter you're alive!"

I gave him a hug just be sure it was really him, and not the madness that had over come me because of that dream. When I felt it was really him I couldn't help but feel a lot better, even though tears were running down my face. Even now I still don't know of they were caused by left over tears or the feeling of relief that washed over me.

Lily P.O.V.  
>As I watched Nagisa hug, Dexter, I couldn't help but think we did a good thing even though Damien and I will be killed later. I still think it was sweet, and then it hit me, if we leave now and run to the library before those two leave the stairs the we can say we were there the whole time and had nothing to do with this. As I turn to tell Damien my idea I saw she had her camera out and pointed at those two.<p>

I was confused so I asked, "what are you doing?"  
>Damien answer, "I'm getting black mail."<p>

When she said that I couldn't help but to wonder on which one of them? I'm guessing she knew I was wondering cause she quickly responded. "I'm getting black mail on the both of them."

So I just looked at her slightly wide-eyed thinking that she was going to get killed if they ever found her little video and possible pictures too. After a few seconds Damien got up. I tilted my head, raising an eyebrow in the process.

Damien looked at me and said, "Come on, we have to go now."

I just stared blankly at her not really understanding why it was so urgent to leave right this second. The next I knew the door that lead to the stairs started to open, I knew it was them. All of a sudden I was picked up and tossed over Damien's shoulder as she started to run to the library. Since when could Damien carry anyone, she always says she can barely do even one push up let alone carry an entire person. What's going on… everyone's acting weird today…

Damien P.O.V  
>As I ran to the library with Lily on my shoulder I couldn't help but notice the looks on people gave us. Too bad I couldn't just say that I was doing this so Lily and I don't get killed, but that would only cause a scene. As I got closer to the library, I hear Lily try to say something. I slowed down slightly and let her say whatever it was she was trying to say.<p>

Lily raised her head near to my ear, "Wait just a second! How can you pick me up and carry me on your shoulder?

My nose scrunched with confusion as my eyes showed my confusion, "what do you mean?"

Lily seemed even more confused, "Aren't I heavy?"

I shrugged my shoulders brushing off any concerns, "Nah."

I continued to run until I heard my phone vibrate. The minute I heard it I knew from the pit of my stomach that it was either Dexter or Nagisa wondering where we were. So I balanced Lily with one hand, steadying her on my shoulder, and pulled out my phone with the other.

I heard Lily's slightly shocked voice, "Whoa."

From that alone I knew she knew that I was balancing her with only one hand. I'm beginning to think that I should be a little more careful about the stunts I pull around school. I really don't want the others to catch on.

Lily P.O.V.  
>I'm going to fall, Damien is going to drop me and I'm going to die from it. This and many other things ran though my mind as I was now being balanced on Damien's shoulder. I don't understand why she can't just put me down so we can both run to the library. I was about to suggest that before Damien started to speak again.<p>

She tried to look back at me, "we're at the library."

"That's good can you please put me down now?" I was still confused and I had nothing against being carried but I wanted to be put down so the weird looks would stop.

Damien placed me gently on the ground, and we both walked over to our friend's normal table. When we arrived we saw Mimi and Rin already there talking and possibly trying to figure out where Nagisa was cause she left all her things there.

I look at them acting innocent, like I had no clue as to what was going on, "Where Nagisa?"

Rin looked up and answered with a worried look on her face, "I don' know. I just got to the library about 5 minutes ago and found her stuff here, even her phone was left here with this message."

She showed us the message I had sent. As me and Damien looked at the message that was sent by my phone, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Rin is so nice and sweet she cares for all of us. How can I have the nerve to tell her it was all a trick to make Nagisa and Dexter worry about each other and go running to see if the other was okay.

Before I could say anything though Damien had reached over, deleted the message on Nagisa's phone and pulled out her own phone to show Rin and Mimi the video she had made of those two. As I looked at them I saw Mimi's face show both shock and full of laughter. Rin on the other hand was a bit more calm and happy. Once the video finished, Damien put her phone away and sat down quickly. I quickly followed her lead. I knew that the only reason she would do something so quickly was if she was trying to stay out of danger. So, I quickly shoved my phone into my pocket and sat there like it was just another normal day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p><span>Rin P.O.V.<span>  
>When I saw Damien and Lily jump back into their seats I was confused. Why would they suddenly do something like that? As I turned to ask one of them, I saw their reason for this seemingly random sitting. Dexter and Nagisa were walking into the library together; Nagisa was holding onto Dexter's arm and it looked as though she was crying. Dexter looked a lot calmer then Nagisa was… I couldn't help but to ask myself if I should ask what's the matter but from what I saw in the video Damien made, I had this feeling they wouldn't tell us even if I asked.<p>

Mimi P.O.V.  
>Wow… from the look on Nagisa's face and how she is holding onto Dexter's arm, I think Damien's and Lily's plan worked a bit too well…As Nagisa sat down on her seat, I just got this feeling I should ask her if she's okay.<p>

Right before I could ask, I heard someone tell her, "Move over."

I looked to see who it was, and of course it was Dexter. I looked at him with this confused look on my face.

"Um… Dexter you know there is a free seat right there and the area is clear too, right?" I asked him.

Dexter just looked at me before shrugging his shoulders, "So? That seat over there is for my friend when he comes."

Lily, Rin, Damien and I just looked at him with a yeah-right look on our faces. Nagisa on the other hand just said okay with a smile on her face before moving slightly to the side of the chair, that way he can sit too. Sometimes it makes me wonder how blind Nagisa can be when Dexter does this kind of thing… but oh well it is cute to watch the two love blind idiots. As we all ate our lunch except for Nagisa I couldn't help but ask.

"Nagisa, why do you look like you were crying?" I asked with the odd feeling that Lily and Damien may kill me for asking.

Nagisa looked at me with a smile as if to hide the fact she was crying, "I wasn't crying."

I looked at Lily and Damien. Lily was a bit surprised like she didn't know that their plan had actually made Nagisa cry. Damien did the exact opposite of the normal reaction; I saw her look down, facing the other way. From that alone I could guess that she was re-watching the video to see if she had caught Nagisa crying in the video.

Damien P.O.V.  
>Shit. If only we were hiding in a better place I would have noticed Nagisa crying…But I wonder did it help show Dexter just how much she cares for him? Did it show Nagisa how much he worries about her…Hmm the things I will never learn. At least they don't fully know it was us who did it so we should be okay for the time being. As these thoughts passed though my mind, I listened to Mimi and Nagisa's conversation, while also watching the video, I noticed it went dead quiet. Not a comfortable one either more like an awkward tense silence… That's never a good sign. I quickly shoved the camera into my pocket before straightening in my chair.<p>

"So...? How is everyone?" I asked in hopes that it will bring life back into the very dead conversation between supposed friends.

Lily quickly caught on and replied, "I'm good you, How about you Rin?"

Rin answered her smiling shyly, "I had a good morning."

Then out of nowhere Mimi yelled, "Damien and Lily set you two up and made a video too!"

I was shocked, no completely mad. I gave her a look, which must have said "What the hell, you just sentenced me to my death." Cause the way she took the look showed both her fear and her sorrow. As for Lily she was looking like she may kill Mimi or possibly get ready to run for her life cause she knew that Dexter or Nagisa, more likely Dexter, will kill her and myself for doing this plan.

Rin P.O.V.  
>They are going to die… was my first thought, I wish I could have gotten the chance to speak to Damien or Lily about their plan, because I had a dream about them doing this and it ended with them almost getting killed by Dexter. Thank goodness he won't actually hurt them and Nagisa is at least trying to help him stay calm, but I have to agree with Dexter they Kinda went to far this time, but at least they both get an idea on how much the other cares for their safety. I watched the repeat of my dream as I sat there; how Dexter and Nagisa reacted to the plan and how Lily is getting ready to run or fight Dexter. I just sat back and started to count down to the sound that will save Damien's and Lily's life.<p>

"I'm sorry, but the quiet tense moment was getting to me!" Mimi replied hoping that she may have a chance to live.

"You set this up and made a video too?" Nagisa yell

As I watch the craziness rise I looked at the clock and started to count down in my head 5…4…3…2…1…0. The bell range and Lily and Damien ran out of their seats before Dexter or Nagisa can get their last word in. As for Mimi and I, we just cleaned up our friends' messes and tried to help keep Dexter and Nagisa calm before we headed off to our class.

Dexter P.O.V.  
>I can't believe they did this… and worst of all I fell for it! I should have seen this coming but why didn't I? As I try to clear my head from these thoughts I noticed that Rin was picking up all my garbage from my lunch and Nagisa was trying to help me stay calm, while trying to stay calm herself.<p>

I looked at the time on my phone "Nagisa, you can go to class now I'm ok." I told her cause I knew as mad as she is, she also doesn't want to be late for class.

Nagisa looked at me with a confuse look on her face, "Y- you sure?"

I just looked at her and answered "Yes I am, now go to class before you're late."

So, she grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine and we headed off to our classes.

As I entered my 3 period class, I took my seat just in time before the teacher started to give the lesson. I was so bored from listening to the teacher that I let my mind drift off as I plan ways to kill Damien and Lily for pulling this trick and making Nagisa worry to a point where she started to cry. Really though, why would they do something like that? And why did I even fall for it… Also why did Nagisa start crying? It couldn't be that bad because of what they told her when I was supposedly hurt… maybe I should ask her at the end of the day. And the next thing I heard was someone calling my name. I looked up to see my teacher looking confused.  
>"Dexter you know class is over right?" the teacher questioned.<p>

I looked around to see my classmates were gone; I quickly got up with my bag and started to head off to my last class while saying thanks to my teacher for letting me know.

Nagisa P.O.V.  
>Ahh, I thought class would never end. As I walked to my last class still fairly mad about what happened at lunch not to mention a bit embarrassed over the fact that Dexter saw me cry when he came to see if I was okay… I let that thought die out as I had gotten to my last class; I saw a note stuck to the door that said class was cancelled. I was so happy, so I headed down to the library. When I got there I saw Rin, Mimi Dexter and Lily, who was still alive, which surprised me. I walked over to the table and took my seat.<p>

"So why are you all in the library?" I asked.

"Well me and Dexter finished our work early so we get free time." Rin answered,

"As for me, my class got cancelled," Lily replied.

"Well after lunch when I got to my class. I found out both periods were cancelled so I was already here." Mimi answered last.

I looked at them all before asking "Are most of the teachers being kidnapped?"

I laughed at the look on their faces and responded, "My class got cancelled too."

Mimi took my question and responded using it in a different way " Dexter, Lily? Did you two help Damien kidnap our teachers?"

Lily just laughed as well and said, "No…" As if she was trying to act semi innocent.

Dexter on the other hand didn't hear it and was showing me funny pictures on his phone.

Rin patted Lily on the shoulder, "Don't worry Lily I believe you and Dexter are innocent the same as Damien."

I started gazing out the window before checking the time on my phone. I noticed it was the end of the day and how nice the weather was when an idea came to me. I looked at the others who were either still laughing or talking about other things.

I raised my voice a bit to get their attention, "Since everyone will be here in town for a bit how about after school we all ask Damien if she wants to join us for ice cream or come see a movie with us?"  
>"Yeah that will be great to get ice cream." Lily said.<p>

"Yeah ice cream can be good, but are we sure we should give ice cream to her?" Mimi responds while pointing to Lily.

"It will be great if Damien can come with us for some ice cream." Rin said.

"I think I will get a blizzard, and Nagisa you sure you want to get ice cream cause you will freeze again…" Dexter stated.

"It only happened a few times, and I will be careful, maybe, more than likely no." I said to answer Dexter's statement.

As the bell rang to let everyone know school is over, we got our bags and headed out to hunt down Damien. By luck we didn't have to go very far to find her.

"Hey, Damien! You want to com with us to get ice cream and watch Nagisa freeze again?" Lily asked.

"Hey! I said I would be careful!" I yelled at Lily.

"Ye-" Damien was about to answer when we hear her phone vibrate she took it out and looked at the text.

I could have sworn I saw anger, worry and sadness flash through her eyes but then again it was gone in an instant.

"Sorry guys my boss just sent me a text, I got to go in tonight." Damien looked sorry as she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her work.

"Aww you sure?" I asked looking equally as sorry.

"Yeah, sorry you guys maybe another time." Damien answered as she runs off to work.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p><span>Damien P.O.V.<span>

Agh, I can't believe my boss called me in again… And after he promised me a few days off. Does he even understand that when you're in this line of work and can drop dead at any given moment that everyday I live is very precious to me… I guess not. But man, he is going to f**kin' pay when I get there. As I kept walking to my work with these thoughts in my mind I checked every few blocks to make sure I wasn't being followed. I then made a right turn into a dark ally. Once in the ally I checked one more time just to be safe, then I placed my bag on the ground and opened it up to take out my other clothes. Even though I knew I was supposed to have a day off today I'm glad I brought my guy clothes with me. Maybe the fact is I've been working way too much or I really like these cloths too much, so much so that I have to bring them with me. I thought this as I changed out of my girls cloths and into my guys cloths, I fixed my hair into my hat before leaving the ally to continue my walk to my work…

After 5 minutes of walking I reach my job, at the flower shop… "Man I really hate having to take the front door to get in." I thought as I open the doors to the flower shop. Glancing around hoping no one saw me. Once inside I see my boss's wife at the check out spot reading a book. When she looked up and saw me, her face got a big smile as she waved at me to come over.

"How is my big boy today? Is he doing well at school?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Haha" I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head thinking I hope no one heard her say that. I soon replied, "Yeah, I'm doing well and I'm doing fine in school too. Haha, well I should probably go see what the boss wants bye."

As I was about to make my escape she called me back again so I had no choice but to see what she want.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around during the day lately? Have you been working night shifts again or did you find a cute girlfriend to spend time with?" She asked looking so happy as if I had already told her I had a girlfriend.

When she asked me that, the main word that I caught in that whole question, was girlfriend. The hardest part of my job is being a guy, when I get questions like this being asked to me. I can't really say no I don't have a girlfriend cause I'm a girl too, that would put me at way too much risk. That's mainly the whole reason why I dress and act like a guy at my work, so I can stay safe…

I looked at her and said, "Yeah I have been working night shifts again. And I really got to see what the boss wants before he gets mad."

As I was backed away to leave for the second time she calls me back again, I wonder is she going to set me up on a date or something, so I turn around to find a box ring in front of my face.

"I made some cookies today and I packed a few in this box for you to eat later, cause a big boy like you needs to eat a lot so he can grow up to be big and strong." She said with a big smile and pinching my cheek.

So I took the box of cookies and put it in my bag and said thanks to her while I headed to the door that leads to the down stairs. Once I got downstairs I headed right to my boss's office, when I was about at the door I hear him talking to someone. I couldn't help but be a little curious and wonder who it was. I better knock on the door before I enter. I thought. So I did and someone came to open the door; it was some guy I hadn't seen before, and from the looks of him it was some newbie that possibly won't last long, my guess is 8 hours tops. So I walked right past him without giving him a second look, and entered the office. It was quiet for a bit until the boss broke the silence.

"Hey, Newbie you see this young boy right next to you." the boss said in a dark tone tilting his head in my direction.

Newbie looked down on me and from the coroner of my eye I can see that he is way taller then me, I didn't feel intimidated because of how he looked at me and the fact that I could practically smell the fear coming from him, I knew there was no way he would cross me anytime soon.

"Y-yeah I see him" the newbie answered the fear plainly showing in his voice.

The boss smirked as if enjoying the newbie's pain and fear.

"Well newbie you see that young boy right there, he is also known as the best in my gang business. You got that?" the boss said in even darker tone.

The room fell silent, I thought to myself what is the point of the boss even telling this newbie who I was? Then it hit me in a flash.

"Hey Boss, is this newbie here my new partner or something?" I asked a bit annoyed because I knew I was right.

The boss looked at me with a grin on his face. Then turned to look at the newbie, not brothering to even answer my question.

"See, newbie a fine example of my boy Damien being known as the best. He's quick to pick up that you are his new partner, and if he can do that so quick it is also a sure sign that he can also just as fast tell when you're about to cross him. So I suggest you don't try to test that got it?" the boss said as we both watched the newbie shake with more fear.

"So… What happened to my old partner?" I asked a bit mad at the fact I'm stuck with a newbie that can die soon with just the fear alone.

They looked down while trying to avoid eye contact with me.  
>"I'm afraid he died while on a solo mission today around noon." The boss said with sorrow in his voice.<p>

"Aw man, he was a great partner he lasted about a week…. What a shame for him to die so soon." I said with equal sorrow in my voice while scratching my head.

I looked in the corner of my eye at the newbie and I could see that he was completely horrified and starting to question how long gang members normally live for while working for our boss.

I turned to him and said, "Besides me, my partner was the second one to live the longest."

The newbie was so shocked by that fact that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The Boss and I just watched him fall and shake on the ground.

"Okay, I saw that coming. Well Boss what is our mission for tonight?" I asked while trying to help my new and soon to be dead partner up.

"NEW MISSION?" My partner said well trying to get up.

"Yeah, there's got to be a mission, or else the Boss wouldn't have called and messed up my f**kin' day off just to meet you loser." I aid now really piss off at him and the boss.

From my tone alone the boss knew that if he keeps me waiting any longer with idiot of a partner, I will just take out my own gun and shoot him myself.

"Easy Damien, we don't need you killing your own partner again…and yeah, you're right I got a mission for you two tonight…and it's a really deadly one too. So don't go screwing it up got it newbie." The boss said with a serious tone in his voice.

The newbie, now on his feet, swallowed hard as if trying to keep all of his fears in. While I on the other hand, was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Okay you two, your mission is this…" The boss said when sliding two pictures, one of a rival gang member and the other of an F.B.I agent.

"You see those two. My sources tell me that our rival gang's boss has managed to get this F.B.I agent to give them the top-secret files that they need in order to take control of the government in Canada, and if that happens, sooner or later they'll be able to mess up the entire world. Once they get control over Japan and U.S as well. So, what I want you guys to do is kill this gang member and if you have to kill the F.B.I agent in order to get this briefcase. When you get the case give it to me so that way we can sell it back to the Canadian government. You got that?" The Boss said in a tone that was mostly anger, in order to scare the newbie some more.

I just nodded my head in understanding. The newbie tried to say something, but I glared at him which made him shut up. Then we headed out of the office and to my car. Once in the car, I turned to look at him because he had the paper which told us where to go.

"Um…what is it? Please don't kill me," The newbie said shrinking away in fear.

"Why would I kill you? I just want to know where the hell we need to go loser." I said still annoyed by him.

"Oh…" He said now a bit embarrassed, "let me see, okay from the flower shop we head north about 15km then turn right after the lights and go another 3km and we should be down town from here." He answered whiled trying to be cool even though it was a fail.

"Okay, well hold on tight." I said in a demonic tone with an evil grin on my face.

"Wait, wh-" As the newbie saw that I was driving, he soon clued in that I like that I like to drive fast.

As I stepped on the gas the car started to speed up and soon enough we were on the fast track to our mission… As I was driving, perfectly calm at 150mph, I had to also deal with my overly scared partner screaming at me to slow down and stop at red lights. Which will only slow things down, so I just blocked him out for the most part.

"Damien! We missed the turn!" The newbie yelled at me. I still hadn't gotten his name.

"What? You said, 'after 15km turn at the red light.'" I answered back still perfectly calm.

"We were supposed to turn right back there." He said pointing back to the set of lights w had passed though.

"Oh, My bad. Well I will make a quick turn and we'll be back on track." I said extremely pleased that I got to make a quick turn with the car.

"Wai-" The newbie didn't get time to finish his thought because I turned the wheel so fast, that the car actually started to spin, coming to a stop on the right side of the road with skid marks following the cars path.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DAMIEN? THAT COULD HAVE FLIPPED THE CAR OVER?" The newbie yelled scared out of his mind from the cool trick I did.

"Shut up and chill out. We're both alive so be happy about that." I said trying not to let my annoyance get to me.

I was about to start driving again, but I saw this truck driving up on the other lane and an idea hit me.

"Hey newbie, you know what I did with almost flipping the car over, well that was nothing. I'll show you a real trick." I said with a smirk as I sped the car up and changed over to the wrong side of the road, so that I was driving straight towards the truck at full speed.

"AHH, DAMIEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL US! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" The newbie screamed as I was still driving at fully speed toward the truck.

When we were just seconds away from hitting the truck I changed sides at just the right time and I got a bonus too. I was also able to make a crazy sharp left turn at the lights, which means me and my partner were now back on the right track to getting to our location.

"Hey, Loser you can open your eyes now. We're not dead, and we arrived here in less then 5 minutes." I said with a smirk because he was now so scared, that I could have possible killed him with my awesome tricks alone.

"Y-you sure it's safe?" My partner said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, you're alive, that means you have two choices; one get out of my car and see for yourself that we are in fact here and alive or two I shoot you now." I said in a chilling tone.

Even though I was joking about the 2 choices, my partner didn't get it. He opened the car door and did a barrel roll out of the car. So fast, that he must have actually thought I was really going to kill him. Wow… what an idiot I'm stuck with I thought as I got out of my car, and walk over to my idiot partner.

"Hey loser, you know I was joking about actual shooting in my car right?" I ask knowing that more than likely he didn't knew I was joking.

"Wait you were joking about killing me?" He asked for once sounding not scared.

"Yeah like I will waste my bullets on you and plus I like my car not to be covered in blood thank you very much…" I said with a normal tone.

We went to the area where the boss told us, to stake out till the gang deal went down… A few hours went by and the evening turned into night; when finally my partner whose name I still haven't learned yet, broke the silence.

"So what is the plan? When this goes down." He ask sounding a bit bored from the 3 hours stake out we both have been doing.

"Easy when they come. I will jump out and you wait for me to say 'Go' then you jump out and we start shooting and get the briefcase, got it?" I said trying to make it simple enough for the idiot to understand.

Then it went quiet for another few hours. When it was about 10 p, we noticed one guy walking with something in his hand. From what I could see, it was the F.B.I agent and he has the briefcase. So, my partner and I just had to wait until the gang member came along, which wasn't until 10:30pm.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><span>Rival Gang Member P.O.V<span>

Man…What a dumb ass boss I have, making me change cars before I come to the place. It's not like the F.B.I agent is going to stop us, plus that other gang is said to be almost gone since their last guy was killed on a mission. I thought as I reached the turn leading to the place where I was supposed to meet the F.B.I agent.

"Ah, it seems like you kept your word agent." I said while keeping my eye on the briefcase he carried.

"Like I had a choice…" He said in a cold tone.

"Well just hand me the briefcase and I'll be on my way." I said with a smirk. As I reached for the case the F.B.I agent spun his head to look down the alley.

"Shh! I think I hear something, coming from over there." F.B.I agent said in a whisper while pointing to some old garbage cans.

I just eyed it for a few seconds before pulling out my gun and firing a shot at it…

"Now, whatever it was causing the sound is dead. Hand me the Briefcase before you join that thing too." I said now a bit pissed pointing my gun at him.

Damien P.O.V  
>"See, Loser, this is why we need to be quiet while we are sneaking around." I said mad at the fact that my idiot partner almost blew our cover.<p>

"B-B-But how, bullet fast, shoot, push, you, me?" He tried to ask, scared at how I saved his life by simply pushing him out of the way, before the bullet went though the very garbage can he was hiding behind.

"Shut up, we will play your stupid guessing game after we get the briefcase." I said scolding him still irritated.

"Um…okay?" He said as he got back onto his knees.

"Okay, here is the plan when I yell 'GO' you will jump up, and try to scare the F.B.I agent. While I shoot at our rival gang member, once he's dead we will try to get the briefcase before the F.B.I agent tries to make his escape, got it?" I said it all at a normal pace hoping that the idiot got all the orders I said.

"Yeah… I think I got it?" The loser said in a not-that-confident tone, which made me doubts him.

"Okay. Then 1…2…3…" I said before I jump out from behind the garbage can.

The moment I jumped out from the behind the garbage can with my gun in hand, I find the gang member about to received the briefcase from the F.B.I agent. So without thinking, I pulled the trigger sending the bullet flying into the gang member's hand. With my great skill, the bullet hit his hand gaining attention form the both of them.

Rival Gang Member P.O.V  
>Ah! What the hell hit me? I thought as I turned to see who was the jackass that shot the bullet at my hand. My eyes widened as I saw it was Damien. I couldn't help but be a bit scared. Any normal person would be after hearing the rumors about a gang having a person so good and so deadly that other gangs nicknamed him 'Demon Damien'…What scared me the most, was the fact that such person did in fact exist, the rumors and legends were true, and that I would actually come face to face with him, But at that moment I didn't care, all I wanted was to see that demon dead, so I pulled out my own gun with my right hand and started shooting back. If I survived and killed the demon I would be treated like royalty. If I died I would be treated like nothing.<p>

"Damn You, Demon child! Hold still so I can kill you!" I said while shooting rapidly at Damien.

"Sorry, I really can't die today and I also don't want too. Oh and you have something that doesn't belong to you, so be nice and give it to me." Damien said as if teasing a child and he managed to say it calmly while dodging every bullet I shot at him.

When we stopped for a few seconds with our guns still pointed at each other. I heard some thing fall and I looked over to see the garbage cans on the ground and an idiot standing there trying to pull his gun out… Was that Damien's partner? I thought his partner was killed by someone that my boss sent to kill. Well this must be his new partner… And my perfect chance to better my odds.

Damien P.O.V  
>"You Idiot! You were supposed to come out when I said 'Go!' and you were supposed to be ready too!" I yelled at my partner was truly an idiot at this.<p>

"Well, You didn't say 'GO!'" He said also mad in his tone.

"That's because I'm still trying to kill the rival gang member! And you're supposed to do what I say!" I yelled back to his stupid comment.

After I yelled that, I heard what sound like a bullet leaving a barrel. I turned to see the rival gang member with his gun smoking and pointed, not at me, but at my partner. So I quickly turned and looked to see my partner with a bullet wound in his chest. The blood was already soaking the area of his shirt and within seconds he collapsed to the ground slowly dying.

"You see!" I yelled in anger, disappointment and a twinge of sadness over my partner's untimely death. "This is why you should have listen to me you idiot!"

"So Demon child, what will you do now that your loser partner is dying?" The rival gang member said with a tone of victory in his voice. He was obviously satisfied with his kill. Pathetic.

I looked back at my partner on the ground, he was in too much pain and I couldn't stand to watch. So I pointed my gun at him and pulled the trigger, and with that very sound that had wounded him moments ago, I killed him.

Man…if he only listen to me than I wouldn't have to do that. I hate doing that…I thought before I turn to face now the shock and scared F.B.I agent and rival gang member.

"Does that, answer your question." I said in a demonic tone trying to hide how truly sad and sorry I felt that I had to do that…

"You know what? I don't care anymore, if your boss sent someone to kill me, I'm getting the hell out of here." The F.B.I agent fearful said. I guess witnessing a murder, committed by a partner to a partner, would seem scary.

The F.B.I agent turned with the briefcase about to run, but I didn't let that happen. I quickly shot the gang member before he could shoot me. Before his body even hit the ground I had turned and shot the F.B.I agent in the right knee, this caused him to fall, dropping the briefcase. I ran over and took the briefcase before he could try to grab it back. Once the briefcase was in my hands I started to head back to my car, until I remembered a key point Boss had told me, I had to check if it had all the right information. Boss would have my skin if it was fake. So I placed the briefcase on my knee and started to look inside it… all the information was there and a random corn dog too.

Why is there a corn dog in this briefcase? I thought to myself before taking it and throwing it to the side where some random raccoon took a bit out of it before it dropped dead.

So it was poison…good thing I didn't eat it… I thought to myself as I saw the dead animal near the corn dog I had been tempted to eat. You couldn't blame me though; I hadn't eaten since lunch nearly 12 hours earlier.

As I was about to close the briefcase. I heard the sound of a gun firing; I turned my head to see that it was the cops. They had shown up to take back the briefcase and from how I'm the only one that's still alive and with the briefcase…this probably doesn't look too good on my part. So without thinking I spun around closed the briefcase with my one hand and shot the first cop. Before he had even hit the ground I took out the other cop, and ended it off by shooting the front wheels of their car. Just in case they thought to follow me.

Agh… What hell is this pain I thought to myself after I shot the cops. I hadn't noticed originally but my shoulder was killing me. Then I place my left hand on my right shoulder just to discover that one of those cops had shot me and that it was bleeding a lot, staining my shirt crimson… Great now I really need to get the hell out of here before more of them show up.

I got up quickly and started to run to my car, but it was too late the sirens were getting louder and I could see the flashing lights of the cp cars as they pulled up to the area where me and now a few dead bodies were; this was going to be a long night…

"Freeze and drop the briefcase or we'll shoot!" One of the cops yelled at me.

Great…they got here faster than I thought, Okay what options do I have, I thought to myself as I still had my back to them. Than an idea hit me, I smirked before I dropped the briefcase with my back still facing the cops just waiting for the one of those idiots to say the right words.

"Now turn around and show us your face!" One of the cops yelled.

Perfect…I thought to myself as I jumped up in the sky and flipped over the cops, in such a way that I could see how many of them there was and also get a better chance to attack them from behind.

"He's up in the air shoot him down" I heard one of the cops yell to the others

After the order I started to hear multiple gun shots coming from the ground and when I was about to land I looked down to see 8-12 cops trying to shoot me. I landed on the ground behind them with a few cuts because the bullets had grazed across my skin. I stood up to show my full height before charging at the cops to fight them off.

"There he is don't let him escape." One of the cops yelled as they ran at me.

When we all met in the middle, a massive fight ensued. We all started to punch and kick, some of them tried to use their nightsticks on me while others would use their tasers, but that didn't stop me. I managed to punch most of them out or take their weapons to use against them. I even managed to shoot a few. When I finally found an opening I ran out, grabbed the briefcase and hide in another ally.

"I think he ran this way!" I heard one of the cops yell to whoever he was with.

"Are you sure he is actually a he? I mean, what kind of guy has long hair?" The other cop asked  
>"Easy a demon child." The cop said as their voices slowly dropped down.<p>

What are they talking about? I thought to myself then I placed my hand on my head only to discover that my hat has fallen off when I had flipped over the cops.

Great… new plan, first get my hat back, than get to the car and make my escape. I thought to myself as I peaked out of the ally to see if it was safe.

Once I knew that it was, I started to make a mad dash to where my hat had fallen and to be safe I pulled my gun out and prepared to shoot. Once I got to area where my hat was U picked it up and without stopping, or making a sound I raced back to my car.

"Hey he's over there! He's trying to escape! Stop him" The cop yelled to the others.

I had just reached my car when the other cops started to shoot at me.

You got to be kidding me…Oh well this could be fun trying to hit them. I thought as I got into my car and threw the briefcase in the back seat.

I started the car and put it into drive. The cops surrounded me with both themselves and the cars. I rolled down my window, stuck out my gun and started to shoot. The cops jumped out of the way and I hit the gas. That car started to speed toward the cop cars, when I noticed how they had created a barrier between me and freedom, another idea came to me.

I hope I have one more bullet left… I thought to myself as I pulled my gun out.

When it was out, I didn't even bother to check it; I just pointed my gun at a gas tank on one of the cop cars and pulled the trigger. I watched as it exploded and the car beside it flipped over and I knew luck was on my side. So I sped though the fiery opening and raced the car down the quiet highway.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>L P.O.V<span>  
>Okay. Let me see what information I have so far; about 5 days ago the government made about 5 of their F.B.I agents watch over the top-secret files. They seemed like they were doing okay, but that one guy; each day he seemed like he was worrying, scared and a bit mad too, he always checked his watch at a certain time, just before he gets a call or goes to check if he had received a message. If my deduction is correct than that F.B.I agent must have been forced to steal the files, but by who and why? I thought to myself as I looked over the security videos from the past 5 days.<p>

"L, you know, you got to rest at some point and take a break." Matsuda said as he keeps flipping TV channels to try to find something to watch.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think Matsuda is correct. We all are still a bit jet lagged from our trip here." Soichiro Yagami said in a bit of a tired tone.

"If you all are tired, than you all can get some rest I'm per-"

"Hey you guys take a look at this!" I was cut off from Matsuda loud outburst.

We all looked on the TV and saw a News broadcast at a sight where they was gang fight or something… it really didn't hold my attention for long, after seeing some of the damage the gang member caused I got bored and went back to working on the case.

"From all the damages we are seeing now, it would seem to be caused by an entire gang. But that's not the case, it seems that all of this was caused by one gang member, and from what some of the cops member are saying it was a highly skilled gang member who caused all of this and managed to escape with a briefcase containing some very important government files." A lady from the news broadcast said the fear evident in her voice.

When the key words 'escape, briefcase and important government files' came though my head the news broadcast suddenly got my attention and held it there too. It was showing how this one gang member managed to kill a few cops that were there, but mainly caused damages and injures to the cops and a few of their cars.

"We are now going to live to talk to two of the cops about what they witnessed and about this gang member who caused this mess." The news broadcast lady said as she walk up to two of the cops that had the least amount of injures.

"Excuse me, you two, can you please explain to us some things about this gang member who caused all this?" The lady asked the two cops as she gesture to the scene.

"Well this gang member is short, like he's about the size of possibly a 12-14 year old boy. He seems to like his hat a lot cause when he was making his escape he went back to get it before he got into his car. He also goes by the name Demon Child." One of the cops explained.

"I'm sorry, but you got that wrong, the parts that were correct was the size of a 12-14 year old child and responds to the name Demon Child, but I think he is really a she because when me and another cop chased her into an ally I noticed that her hat had fallen off and showing long hair that was a dripping a little with blood. So I'm guessing she was dressed as a guy in order to fool us. The other cop answered.

"No that can't be right when we surrounded him the first time he was a he. Not a she and when we tried one last time to get him, he was still looking like a he. SO when did a he became a she? Are you sure you were seeing the right person?" The first cop responded to the statement made by the other cop.

"Pause it right there Matsuda." I ordered.

He does and everyone in the task force turned and looked at me.

"What is it L?" One of them ask in wonder

"I find it odd how two cops can see both male and female version of presumably the same gang member named Demon Child. Do you think there can be a possibility there was two of them and they're working together or-"

"Well they did say it was a Demon Child so do you think this child can possibly shape-shift into a girl to fool the cops?" Once again, I had been cut off by Matsuda and his stupid comment too…

"Matsuda that is a completely foolish idea like demons actually existed and in child form too?" One of the task force members commented upon Matsuda's miss-leading idea…

Nagisa P.O.V  
>Man…I'm going bed so I won't be tired tomorrow. I shouldn't have stayed up this late no matter how good that was… oh well it was a good movie with an awesome ending so I don't care. I thought as I walked up the stairs to my room.<p>

"Okay, better recharge my cell phone and turn on the alarm too." I said to myself as I plugged my cell's charger into the wall and turned on its alarm.

I had just placed my head on my pillow when I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table.

"Who the hell will send me a text this late at night?" I said fairly annoyed at the fact that I hadn't fallen asleep yet and I'm already getting a text.

I turned on the lamp that rests on the side table and checked my phone it was a text from Dexter.

It said, "Hey watch the news."

I looked at the text for a few seconds than I let out a sigh and entre my phone code in to reply back to his text.

"Do you have any bloody idea what time it is…" I send hoping that he will clue in that I was tried and wanted to go to sleep.

"Yeah I know what time it is but you got to watch the news." Dexter answer back knowing the fact that I was tired and it was late at night.

"Why do you want me to watch the news? I'm tired and I just finish watching a movie so let me sleep..." I texted back hoping he would just give up and leave me be.

"Cause there is a gang fight and one of them caused a lot of damage and escaped." He answered back right away.

"Well good for him and let me sleep…" I answered back hoping that would get me out of watching the news but of course it didn't.

"Just watch a bit of the news' He texted back again.

"Hmm…how about this. Since I'm tired, you watch the news and tell me in great detail what happened, tomorrow." I said thinking I had won, but really I just started an argument.

"No you are going to watch it and tell me all about it tomorrow." He answered back, but that way I imagined him saying it made it seem like a challenge to me.

"Why should I watch it? You brought it up first, so you watch it" I texted back feeling like I have won cause that fact was true.

After a few minutes of no response from him, I got the feeling he gave up so I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes about to fall asleep. Then my cell vibrate again…

"Agh! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" I yelled at it as if he could hear me.

I looked at the text he sent which said, "Yes it is true I brought this up first but how can a sleeping person watch the news…Night"  
>I looked at it for a bit than clue in.<p>

"WAIT… YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP YOU'RE GOING TO WATCH THE NEWS AND TELL ME ABOUT IT TOMORROW!" I sent that text hoping that would wake him up and make him watch the news.

At first I got no response so I waited for 2 minutes before I sent another text.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP" I sent a bit mad that now he won't answer me.

I waited for a response from him but I still got nothing.

You got to be kidding me… I wanted him to stop texting me before but now I want him to answer what's the deal… but I won't let this get to me, I will win this argument! I thought to myself as I waited for him to send me a text back even if he yells at me in it. I just wanted a response from him…

After 5 minutes, I slowly started to lose myself to sleep, waiting for him to answer back.

"HELLO…" I sent now starting to feel like an idiot cause this was actually kind of getting to me…

When he still didn't respond it started to get to me more and more, which made me feel even more like an idiot.

Why is this even getting to me? Agh, really did he have to go this far… why didn't I just watch a bit of it and than this wouldn't have happened… I thought to myself as I waited now fully awake and debating if I should give up or not… after a few more minutes and still nothing, I let out a sigh and re-entered my cell code.

I'm going to hate myself for doing this tomorrow, I thought as I went though my contacts list to find Dexter's name.

"Fine…I will watch the news … Happy?" I sent the text both mad at myself and him for making me say that.

Well at least I won't get a response from him so I should be okay… I thought as I got off my bed and headed to go down stairs to watch the news.

When I was about to leave my room my cell vibrated again…Please don't tell me who I think it is, I thought as I walked back to check my cell.

"Yes, I am thank you and Good night" Dexter texted back to me…

"AHH! HE SET ME UP!" I'm going to kill him tomorrow' I yelled when I saw the text he sent me.

"YOU EVIL DEMON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" I sent the text now really mad at myself for falling for his trick and letting him win…again.

After I sent the text I stormed out of my room and down the stairs to the living room. Luckily for me, both my parents were at work or I would have been in trouble for yelling and being up so late.

I was about to turn on the news channel when it came to me, since Dexter made me watch the news. Why should I bother to, so I looked at the TV remote in my hand, thought about it for a few seconds before making my decision.

"Nah, I will just take my chances dealing with Dexter tomorrow." I said as I tossed the remote over my head and started to head back to my room.

Damien P.O.V  
>Okay, I got this far but with cops after me there is no way I can take this briefcase back to Boss and if my guess is correct the news must have gotten word by now. Great… that means that means the boss' of rival gangs must be watching this too. Which means I have to leave the country for my own safety. But wait that leaves my friends, if they stay here too then they'll be in danger. I have no choice I'll take my friends with me so we all can be safe. I thought as I sped down the highway, hoping that no one is fellow me.<p>

I drove down the highway trying to make a plan on how to escape the country unnoticed, when I noticed to the right side of me, there was an old rundown house. It seemed like the same house my old weeklong partner told me about… I wonder was it? I thought to myself as I made a turn into the driveway.

Once I pulled up to the house, I got out of my car and tried to get a better look at it.

Yep… it looks like it's the place… I wonder if he would have left anything I can use or anything that could give me ideas on how I can get the hell out of this place. I thought as I took my bag out of the car and started to walk to the door of the house.

Once at the door I turn the knob to see if it was unlock and by luck it was. So I just walked on in, once I was inside I found out that the place was a mess but there a few useful things around.

Wow…my old partner did a good job on house cleaning…I thought rolling my eyes as I moved papers around to find knives and guns scattered on the table.

Hm… those will come in handy, if only he could have left something or anything that could help me come up with an idea on how to leave this place. I thought as I moved some more papers while picking up the knives and guns.

As I was about to give up and leave the mess of papers. I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned to get a better look of it; it was plane tickets and not just one but 6, one for each of my friends plus me.

"Thank you" I said as I looked up to the sky as if my partner was looking out for me from above.

So I grabbed the plane tickets and looked to see what other wonderful gifts my partner could have left for me, and by luck I found a few fake passports that looked authentic. With all these an idea came to mind. I quickly grabbed the passports and placed them in my bag with the tickets before taking the knives and guns. I walked out of the house closing the door behind me and started to make my way to my car.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

><p><span>Damien P.O.V<span>  
>As I ran for my car, I started to hear cops sirens and one other sound that at first I couldn't identify from a distance.<p>

Please don't tell me they managed to find my trail…and is that a helicopter or what? I thought to myself as I started to run to my car.

Once I reached my car a bright light was shining down on me with strong winds too.

Crap…a helicopter… now I really better get the hell out of here. I thought as I opened the car door and got in.

Once I got in, I put my car into drive and started to back up out of the driveway and onto the road. Once I reached the road the sirens had already gotten louder and the helicopter spotlight was still on me.

Great… they are coming really fast how can I lose them? I thought as I step on the gas sped down the highway trying to get out of the spotlight and lose the helicopter and possible the up coming cops.

L P.O.V  
>As me and the task force watched more of the news. It seemed that they had found that Demon Child and for some reason when they found him he was looking just like the first cop said, a guy. Also he was leaving an old run down house with a bag, not the briefcase.<p>

Hm… did he leave the briefcase in there? No, there is no way of that, with such important files in it, only a foolish person would o that. I thought to myself as I watched how this Demon Child kept trying his best not to get in the spotlight from the helicopter.

"L, do you think we should go after this Demon Child too?" One of the task force members asked.

"Not yet… We should learn more about what he's capable to do and if he has the ability to repeat the level of damages that he caused before, then we can make plans on how to capture him with out causing to much trouble and without anyone getting hurt." I said as I reached for my sweets to eat.

"But what if he escapes or harms more cops!" Another task force member said with obvious worry in his voice.

"The escaping part I can see happening but he won't be able to get far and I'm sure the cops will be fine. Also, Watari can you contact my 3 successors?" I said trying to reassure the task force members and ask Watari at the same time.

"Of course, sir." Watari said as he leave the room.

"Why do you need to contact them?" Soichiro Yagami asked in wonder.

"With their help we can solve this case more can solve this case more efficiently and my successors have their own talents and skills that can help us in dealing with and capturing this 'Demon Child.'" I said as I took another sweet while I waited for Watari to return.

Watari returned shortly with a laptop in his hand, the screen was split into 3 parts each part was white and the names that my 3 successors go by.

"…Are we connected to them?" Aizawa asked in wonder because there was so far no sound coming from any one of the 3 screens.

I ignored him, and waited, while the task force behind me started to lean in to hear if something would make a sound.

"I think I hear some sort of music, I think it's…video game music?" Matsuda said in confusion.

"L, can you please give me a minute?" The voice came from the M screen on the right side.

"Take your time, just don't cause to much trouble." I answered to him.

"Thank you." The voice replied back calmly, as we heard movement indicating that he was standing up and walking away.

After a few seconds of silence as we waited for M to return, we heard a sound that could have been someone knocking on a door. At first, we thought it was from our door but then we heard a loud crash coming from the laptop. We all looked to the M screen on the left.

"MATT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO PLAY YOUR VIDEO GAME WHEN L IS ON THE LAPTOP! TURN YOUR GAME BOY OFF OR I WILL BREAK IT!" The voice yelled full of anger.

Even though my back was to the task force I could feel how their eyes were trained on me questioning me about those two.

"You may find this hard to believe but those two are really close friends and this is normal for them. So don't question me about this." I said in a calm tone even though I wasn't sure myself if that was normal or not.  
>"L, I do apologize for Mello and Matt's behavior." The quiet, calm voice said from the N at the bottom of the screen.<p>

"So the N can talk, cool." Matsuda said completely happy, like it was the coolest thing he had ever heard.

It was quiet for a bit mainly because everyone was stunned by the incredibly stupid comment Matsuda had made.

"WAIT A MINUTE! NEAR, DID YOU SAY THAT YOU APOLOGIZE FOR MY BEHAVIOR?" The voice, now known as Mello, yelled with even more anger.

"Yes, he did now be quiet and listen to what I have to say." I said to Mello to get him to stop yelling.

They all went quiet which reassured me that they were now ready to listen to me.

"Okay, since you all are now quiet. Let me explain. Watari will be sending you a link. This link will allow you to see the same news that we are currently seeing." I said calmly.

"We've got the link L. So, what do you want us to keep our eyes on?" One of the M's said. He was easily verified as Matt based on the other M's earlier yelling.

"You should be seeing a car trying to escape the spotlight of the helicopter. In that car there is a young male that goes by the name 'Demon Child' and he has the governments top-secret files. What I want you all to do is to study that car and tell me what you think about this 'Demon Child.'" I ordered them in a monotone voice.

"We're on it." Mello said a bit more calm now that he has something to focus on.

Damien P.O.V  
>Great…Now the cops are right behind me …there's got to be a way to lose them. I thought as I looked in my rear view mirror only to see a few cops behind me.<p>

As I sped off down the road I noticed, an upcoming ditch near a forest.

Hm…this can work if only I can find a way to get this car to flip over. I thought as a plan started to form itself in my mind.

Seconds later, as if one of the cops had been reading my mind, one of them pulled out their gun and shot my back wheel making me lose some control. I yanked at the wheel and started to try to lead my car into the oncoming ditch.

If only one of them could shoot my second wheel than this car will surely flip over into the ditch. I thought as I about to reach the ditch.  
>With that thought the second cop shot the other back wheel, which helped flip the car over and into the ditch. The windows of the car broke from the impact giving me an escape. I grabbed the briefcase and my bag before crawling out of the broken window into the safety of the forest before the cops or the helicopter could spot me. Once I was a safe distance away, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the gas tank of my car before firing it.<p>

Once I heard the explosion and saw the fiery glow of flames I knew my car was no more. I just turned and started to run in the direction of Nagisa's house.

L P.O.V  
>"Did the 'Demon Child' just kill himself?" Matsuda asked in confusion. His mouth was open in shock.<p>

"I don't believe that… I think he did that as a way to escape the cops." I said as I studied the images I was seeing on the news.

"But there is almost no way he could have survived that, the car went up in flames." One of the task members commented.

"What do you three think?" I asked while ignoring the comment the task force member had made.

"I agree with L, he faked his death in order to escape the cops." The calm voice that is known to be Near answers.

"Okay, what about you Matt and Mello?" I asked them.

Matt P.O.V  
>As Mello and I watched this new footage on my laptop; I couldn't help but agree that this gang member had earned the right to be called 'Demon Child'.<p>

"Well from the looks of it and how the car exploded a bit late, I would have to agree this 'Demon Child' faked his death in order to escape." Mello explained to L.

"So Matt what do you think of this?" Mello turned and asked me.

"Well this 'Demon Child' is evil." I answered back.

"Agreed, what kind of person would fake his own death in order to escape the law." Mello replied.

"Um… Mello, the reason why I said that is because this 'Demon Child' trashed his car and made it go up in flames. If I were him I would just turn myself in rather than trash my car." I said explaining my point of view to Mello.

Mello just stared at me for a few seconds before he face palmed.

"L. I now apologize for Matt's stupid comment." Mello said with his palm still resting on his head.

"It's okay, so Matt do you also believe that the 'Demon Child' used this as a way to escape?" L ask still a little confuse form what I said early.

"Yes, L, I agree as well." I answered.

"Wonderful, since we all agree, the task force and I can start getting ready for our return to Japan. If my deduction is correct, in order for the 'Demon Child' to put those top-secret files to work. He will have to come to Japan." L explained to us all.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do L?" Mello asked all ready to help with this case.

"Mello I want you to find information about this 'Demon Child'. Near, you can look up more information about these files and the reason behind these gangs getting into a fight about it. As for you Matt, you and Watari can start getting the hotel ready for our return, and I will meet you all there." L gave the orders to us all and after that he disconnected from us.

"Hey, Matt." Mello said to me

"Yeah, what is it Mello?" I asked.

"You better find us all a good hotel." Mello said to me with a smirk before taking a bit out of his chocolate bar.

"Mello, you don't need to worry about that I already got one in mind and also can I have my game boy back I held out my hand, hoping that the chocolate had given Mello a good mood.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Damien P.O.V<p>

As I ran though the forest, as quickly and quietly as I could, hoping that the cops fell for the trick I made. After 25 minutes of running I finally reached the other side of the forest and now I was closer to Nagisa's house.

I would run more, but with all these cuts, burns and the bullet in my shoulder, I would be better off getting another car than killing myself to try to reach Nagisa's house. I thought as I took a break from the running and rested on a rock.

I looked both left and right. I felt like a fugitive…oh wait I am one. Then I spotted it, parked in front of a house, a black Jaguar that looked like it could ft 6 people and go pretty damn fast.

I smirked. Just my luck, I thought as I got up and grabbed both my bag and the briefcase before I ran to the car.

Once I got to the car, I peeked in; luckily it could fit 6 people. Whoever owned this car was a bit of an idiot, he left the keys visibly hanging from the sunshade. Really? Who leaves their keys in the car.

Wow…my luck is on a roll though, now if only this car wasn't locked than I can easily 'borrow' it. I thought as I reached leisurely for the door handle to see if the car could be, by chance, unlocked and without a car alarm.

When I opened the door of the car, I couldn't help but to laugh maybe because my luck was really working for me today or the fact this person doesn't care about their car, correction my car. Once I got in and threw my stuff at the back, I started the car and drove to Nagisa's house.

Nagisa P.O.V  
>I was sleeping peacefully and having no dreams until I heard my cell phone vibrate.<p>

…Really again… I'm going to kill him for waking me at …I checked the clock my eyes screaming murder as I looked at the time… 1AM IN THE MORNING! I thought as I reached for my cell.

I didn't even bother to check the text that was really from Damien. If I had it would have read, "Open the door."

So I sent her a text saying "Dexter I didn't watch the news so leave me alone and let me sleep!"

After I sent the text I fell back to sleep, but my sleep didn't last long because my phone started to vibrate again. I checked to see that I was getting a phone call? I ignored it at first and when it stopped I fell asleep again only to be woken up by my phone again. So this time I answered the call.

"Why the hell are you calling at 1 am in the bloody morning…" I said in a dark tone hoping it would get the person on the other side to stop calling.

"I don't bloody damn care what time it is just open the god damn door!" Damien said really annoyed.

…No way I'm dream right… I thought as I got off my bed and headed down stairs to open the door.

When I opened the door and saw that Damien was actually there, plus covered in cuts and burns. My head started to spin.

"Um… Why the hell are you here and looking like that? Did you get into a fight or something?" I questioned her.

"No time to speak, now go pack your bag and bring whatever you want with you." Damien replied back not answering any of my questions as she pushed me back into the house.

"Bu- You- cuts, burns and is that blood on your shirt?" I tried to say and ask her at the same time.

"Ugh, you leave me with no choice if you are going to stay there and keep asking me questions." Damien said while putting her bag and this briefcase I'd never seen before on the steps.

"Like? What are you going to do?" I smirked trying to picture the worst Damien can do in the condition she is in.

"This." Is all Damien said before picking me up before tossing me over her shoulder that was soaked in blood and started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"What the hell? Since when can you do this and why is your shoulder bleeding?" I said scared because of the fact that Damien was carrying me up the stairs while hurt and bleeding.

Of course Damien was quiet and kept walking until we reached my room. Once in my room she dropped me on the bed and started to walk over to my closet. She pulled out my travel bag and tossed it on the bed as well.  
>"Now start packing" Damien ordered me pointing at the case.<p>

"Wait a minute why should I start packing if you are not going to explain what is going on here." I said now really confused that she wanted me to pack my things.

Damien just looked at me for a minute as if trying to figure out what to say next.

"Okay how about this, you write a note telling your parents you are going on a year or so long trip, well I pack your bag and once your done writing the note. You will call your mom's boss and see if he has a hotel in Japan." Damien said really fast while she started to pack my suite case.

"Um…Okay?" I said well leaving my room to get a pen and paper in the other room.

How Damien had found out about my mom's boss owning a hotel chain I will never know. I thought.

Once in the other room I pulled out a pen and paper and started to write the note. While I was writing the note Damien came running into the room asking where my second suite case was and if she can take some of my parents old cloths. I didn't gave much thought to what she was asking so I told her where the suite case was and that she can take whatever she needs or wants. Then I went back to writing the note, when I was about done she came bursting though the room asking if she can have this red hat.

…A red hat? Where did she find a red hat. I thought for a bit before answering.

"Um…sure?" I said still confused about what red hat she meant.

"Yay" Was all that Damien said before running out of the room again.

Okay…that was weird. Well, I better get whatever is left packed. I thought as I walked into my room to find all my clothes packed and the only thing I needed to pack was the thing I wanted to bring with me.

I went to my closet and pulled out a few things and bag to pack the extra that wouldn't fit in my suite case. Once I was done getting my vol. 13 Deathnote book and a few board games along with my dice collection, and few other things I liked. I was all ready and was now trying to find where Damien went.

I didn't need to search for long when I found Damien down stairs waiting for me.

"What happen to your blood soak shirt?" I asked wondering what happened to it.

She just shrugged and replied, "I'm wearing it."  
>"Wait what?" I said looking at the shirt to see it's perfectly clean as if it was new.<p>

"We have no time let's go!" She said as she pushed me out the door, grabbing her bag and that odd briefcase too.

Once we were outside I saw Damien walk over to this random car and open the trunk of it. Since I had no choice I followed her to the back of the car and put my suite case and bag in there along with her bag and briefcase. When we got in the car, I couldn't wait any longer to know what was inside the briefcase.

"So Damien is there a bomb in your briefcase?" I asked the minute she started to drive.

"What? No, there is not a bomb in that briefcase." Damien answered confused about why I asked something like that.

"You're sure there is no bomb in it?" I asked still thinking there was a bomb in the briefcase.

"I'm sure and did you called your mom's boss about the hotel." She said trying to change the subject.

I knew I should call since I hadn't yet, so I pull out my cell phone and started to dial the number of my mom's boss. After 2 minutes of ringing he picked up the phone. Luckily he was on a business trip in a different time zone. We started to talk. I explained to him how my five friends and I are going on a trip to Japan and needed a place to stay. After I was done explaining he was so thrilled that he said once we reached Japan he will send someone to get us and he will give us the top two floors of the hotel.

"Okay I called him, he said he will send someone to get us when we land in Japan and also he is giving us the two top floors of the hotel for free." I explained to Damien around this tie I noticed how crazy fast she was driving on the street.

"Good. Now call Dexter and tell him to start packing cause we'll be there in less than 5 minutes." Damien said while still driving really fast.

"Um…okay? And why are you driving fast are we trying to escape the cops?" I said a bit scared cause of the fact she was now starting to go over the maximum speed of the car.

"Just call him. Damien voice was hard and it almost seemed upset.

Since I was scared to see how much faster Damien could make the car go, I pulled out my cell and started to call Dexter. At first he wouldn't pick up his cell, but I kept calling till finally he pick it up and he wasn't so happy about it.

"Um…Hi before you yell at me, I just want to say I'm being kidnapped and now talk to Damien." I said into my cell before handing my cell phone to Damien to deal with a mad Dexter.

"Before you yell, Nagisa is okay for now. Go pack your bag, write a note and bring whatever you want with you, and meet us outside cause we are now in front of your house." Damien said so fast and than ended the call before Dexter could say anything.

"Did you just cut Dexter off?" I asked while Damien handed me back my cell.

"Yes, and I may need to use you as a hostage if he won't listen." Damien replied back well getting out of the car.

Dexter P.O.V  
>What…just happened? And why is Nagisa being kidnapped and by Damien? I thought as I tried to figure out that whole quick conversation me and Damien had.<p>

As I was about to go back to bed my phone vibrate again and I was a text from Damien saying, "If you didn't believe me, look out your window." Since Damien was still going on about this nonsense, I decided to look out the window to see if she was actually telling the truth.

My eyes widened, she was actually telling the truth…I thought as I saw the car in the front of my house and Damien outside of the car with a smirk on her face.

I pulled out my cell and sent her a text saying "Okay, I see the car and you but no Nagisa, but I will start writing the note for my parents."

I pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a quick message saying "I'm going on a trip don't know how long I will be gone for, take care."

Once I was done the note, I was about to start packing when my cell phone vibrates again. I checked the text from Damien it said "Pack fast or else…"

Or else what? I thought as I looked out the window only to be shocked to see Nagisa outside of the car and a gun pointed at her head by Damien.

So I ran to my closet, pulled out my suite case and started to throw all my cloths and stuff into the suite case. Once I was done packing I snuck down the stairs and went out though the front door.

"Wow under 5minutes, good job now to Mimi's house." Damien said as she took my suite case and put it in the truck.

"Wait was that a set up?" I asked really mad at the fact that Damien and Nagisa did that.

"I'm sorry but for some reason, that Damien won't tell me, we had to get all our friends as soon as we can." Nagisa said with sorrow in her voice as she walked to the side of the car.

"Fine …whatever" I said as I got into the car as well.

"Okay since you aren't to mad can you call Rin, and Nagisa you call Mimi, Kay?" Damien orders us to.

"Okay I'm on it" Nagisa said as she called Mimi

I just pull out my cell and started to call Rin. What surprised me was that she actually answered on the first ring and said "I will be waiting outside."

So I let Damien know and Nagisa said that by the time we reached Mimi's house she will be ready. By the time we pulled up to Mimi's house she was already there and half asleep. So Nagisa woke her up and let her sit in the front of the car while I put her suite case in the trunk and I happened to see this odd briefcase.

Hm…I wonder who own its and what's I it. I thought as I headed back into the car.

When we had to pick up the last two of our friends, it went fairly fast and easily too because Rin was already ready and she moved very quickly when putting her things in the trunk. As for Lily, well Damien and Nagisa snuck into her room and packed her stuff and the things she may bring with her. Then after putting it in the trunk Damien goes back inside her room and comes out carrying Lily, while Nagisa writes the note for her parents. Once that was done we started to head to the airport.

I wondered what Damien had planned for us? I guess I would have to wait and see. I thought as I watched her speed down the empty streets at 3:30am.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><span>Rin P.O.V<span>  
>As the car came to stop, I looked out to see that we were at the airport. I wonder why? As I was about to ask, Damien got out of the car opened the trunk and came back inside the car with her bag.<p>

"I know most of you don't have passports and that's good because we will need to change our whole identities." Damien said as she opened her bag and pulled out 6 passports.

"Change our identities, but why?" Mimi asked very confused.

"It's for our safety and here are all your passports." Damien answered while trying to stay clam.

I wonder, was Damien mad, hurt or scared when she had to answer Mimi's question. I thought as I took my passport.

"Umm Damien we have a problem the people in the passports look older than us…how on earth will we be able to pull this off?" Nagisa asked while holding her passport for everyone to see.

"Just trust me and get your stuff and get out off the car." Damien answered back in cold tone.

"Yeah let's do what Damien says and leave…fast." Dexter said while getting out of the car and sounding a bit worried.

As we all got our stuff and started to head into the airport, I couldn't help but agree with Nagisa, how are we going to pull off looking like the people on our passports?

"Okay we are here." Damien said while dropping most of the suite cases.

"Um Damien, that's the washroom why are we here?" Mimi asked in complete confusion.

"That's easy you see your passports, well in this suite case you will find clothes that can help make you look close to the people in the passports." Damien answered while pushing me, Mimi, Nagisa and Lily with the suite case.

"Hey! Wait, I have a problem here. This girl in my passport has purple eyes and no glasses as y-" Nagisa got cut off when Damien tossed her a case that had contacts in it.

"Since that problem is solved… Go change." Damien ordered and pushed us into the washroom.

"Um…okay? So what do we do now?" Lily asked now fully awake and looking at her passport too.

"I'm guessing we open the suite case and try to use whatever we can to make ourselves look close to the person on our passport." I said as I placed the suite case on the floor and started to open it up.

When I opened the suite case up, I saw a few outfits and tweezers, bandages, cloths, hats and make up, maybe a few wings too.

"Wow…where on Earth did Damien get all of this?" Nagisa asked while looking at everything and starting to pull things out.

"No clue but I'm doing our make up!" Lily said as she looked at each of our passports.

Damien P.O.V.  
>I do hope we have all the things they need in order to pull off looking like the people in the passports. I thought as I looked at my cell to check the time.<p>

"So…why are we forced to change our identities?" Dexter asked while we waited for the others.

"Like I said it's for our safety…" I answered coldly for him to clue in that's all he needs to know.

"Sure…if you are not going to tell me, than can you explain where we are going to and plus staying at when we get to wherever your taking us too?" He asked a bit coldly to match me.

"Fine we are going to Japan and we are staying at a hotel that Nagisa's mom's boss owns." I said, as I got a little annoyed for how long it took the others to come out.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We are going to Japan and how on earth did you knew that Nagisa's mom's boss owns a hotel and how do you know if he's okay with it?" He asked now more confuse.

"Easy, I have plane tickets that will take us to Japan. When Nagisa and I were on our way to get you she called her mom's boss and asked for a hotel room, and he was so okay with it that he gave us the two top floors of the hotel." I said as the others just walk out looking close to the peoples they had on their passports.

He looked like he was about to protest. So I quickly added, "I know he owns a hotel chain because Nagisa told me, now stop asking questions the others are back."

"Okay so since we are ready what do we do now?" Rin yawned.

"Since you guys are done, now I'm going to get change and you guys need to keep guard outside." I said as I grabbed my bag and started to go inside to change.

Nagisa P.O.V.  
>Keep guard outside but why? Was she trying not to get spotted by someone, or is it what she's going to change into? I thought as we all waited outside for Damien.<p>

After 5 minutes, she still hadn't come out. I started to got bore and wondered what was taking her son long.

"Hey Nagisa can I ask you something?" Dexter said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure what?" I looked towards him.

"When did you tell Damien that your mom's boss owns a hotel?" He asked.

"Well…the weird part is, I didn't even know till 3 days ago when my mom said that her boss told the whole company." I answered still wondering how Damien found out about it.

"Wait so you mean to say that you didn't even tell anyone about this?" Dexter said now even more confuse.

"Ye-" I tried to say as I got pulled into the girls' washroom.

"Nagisa can you help me with something?" Damien said as she pulled me over near the sinks.

"Y-you're covered in bandages and blood why?" I said fully shocked to see Damien covered in bandages that had blood still soaking though them.

"You already guessed it remember…" Damien answered while starting to remove the blood soaked bandages.

"Huh?" I asked titling my head to the side.

"You said when you first saw me like this, 'did you get into a fight.'" She took the bandages off and started to wash the blood off the shirt.

"So you got into a fight? How bad was it?" I asked now both worried and mad that she didn't tell me about this sooner.

"Well-" Damien was about to answer but got cut off by a knocking coming from outside of the washroom.

"Hey Nagisa and Damien guess what the news said that a 'Demon Child' that caused all of the damages was shot in the shoulder and could be either male or female." Dexter said from the outside of the door.

"'Demon…Child?'" I said as I looked to Damien who was now semi-smiling with guilt in her eyes, while shrugging her shoulders.

"So does that mean, you were the one who caused all of that! Possibly more… and got yourself shot in your shoulder?" I said well trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah, so … can you first stop Dexter from reading more of the news. Than help me?" Damien said not answering to my question.

"You are so going to explain this later on…" I said as I walked over to the door.

"Wait what are you to do?" Damien asked, guessing that I may try to tell Dexter or one of the others about how she looked.

"Easy I'm going to talk to him and possibly steal his phone." I said as I opened the door and pulled Dexter in.

"Ha-" Is all I said as I pulled Dexter in, only to find the sink running and nothing more. No bloody shirt, no bandages and no Damien.

"Umm Why did you pull me into the girls washroom?" Dexter asked very confused.

"B-but she, Damien where the hell are you?" I said as I started to look in the empty stalls.

When I looked at all the stalls and didn't see Damien, something made me looked up. There she was holding on to the ceiling bloody clothing and all, she looked at me and gave a smirk. From how I was looking Dexter must have worried because he asked if I was okay.

Y-eah…well besides Damien going awl… Can you please not watch the news?" I asked while holding my hand out as if hoping he will give me his cell.

"…. Why? And do you want me to give you my cell phone?" He asked really confused.

"Easy well… I read in some place it brings bad luck if you read/watch the news that relates to bad things when you are about to board a plane or are going on one for the first time, and if you keep doing that the plane can crash and we all can die… do you want that to happen? If not you will give me your cell phone now please…" I said while having no idea if he would buy it or not.

"Umm no it's okay, we will be fine…" Dexter said in a tone that told me he was not buying what I said.

"B-b-but what if something bad happen to one of us before we get on the plane…" I said now looking sad and about to cry.

"Nagisa, that won't happen so please don't worry." Dexter said trying to reassure me, as he was about to leave.

Ahh what do I do? I got to get his cell phone…Haha; I hope I can pull it off. I thought as an Idea came to me.

"But De-" I said before I fell to the ground.

"Nagisa?" I heard Dexter ask.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and someone picking up my head to see if I'm okay.

"Nagisa are you all right? Say something?" I knew already that It was Dexter his voice confirmed my suspicions.

So with my other hand I managed to move it to the pocket where his phone was and once I knew I had it in my hand I move the cell phone up to the arm sleeve and once I felt it was there I started to open my eyes.

"Nagisa you okay?" Dexter asked sounding both worried but better now that I had opened my eyes.

"Yeah…I should be okay, now get back to the others before who knows what else can happen." I said as Dexter helps me up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked one more time.

"Yes I'm okay now go." I said as I made it look like I was going to wash my face.

"Okay…" and with that he walked out of the washroom.

Once he walked out I counted to 25 in mind before taking out his cell my sleeve. I looked at the phone and was shocked that I actually pulled it off.

"I have trained you well, demonic manipulators unite…. maybe tomorrow." I heard Damien's voice right behind me.

I turned to see Damien actually standing there.

"Damien how the hell did you go from up on the ceiling, to in front of me, to all the way behind me with out me hearing a sound?" I asked now really confuse how Damien managed to pull that off.

"Hm dunno, but since you got his phone can you help me with something." Damien asked now starting to wash her shirt again.

"What is it? Shoot someone?" I asked a bit scared to find out what Damien wants me to help her with.

"Ha you're too weak to shoot someone, all I need to you to do is pull the bullet out of my shoulder…I would have done it myself but it's in an awkward position so I can't reach it without causing permanent damage. So will you help?" Damien said as if that was nothing.

"Wha…" I managed to say while feeling all the blood leave my face and leaving me looking pasty white.

"You okay? Cause you're pretty pale tight now?" Damien said while still trying to get the blood off the shirt.

"I'llgogetRin." I quickly said all I could say as I walked over to the door.

"Okay and as Rin if she has Tide- TO- Go color cause the blood is not coming off the shirt." Damien said now starting to fight with her shirt.

"O-ahh" I said as I fell out of the washroom only to be caught before falling to the floor.

"What happened? You seem worse than before…" Dexter said now worried again.

"What…?" I said sounding completely out f it.

"Nagisa you okay cause you're completely white and what is taking Damien so long?" Rin asked also sounding worried as well.

"Rin…you help… Tide- To-Go" I said as I tried to remember what I was supposed to be asking.

"I think she is trying to say go inside to help with Tide- To- Go?" Dexter said trying to make sense of what I said.

I just nodded my head and Rin grabbed her bag and the other suite case we used to change into our new identities. I was about to go inside to help but Dexter told me to stay put cause I wasn't looking to well and he was scared that I would fall again.

After 15 minutes of waiting Rin comes out looking white as well.

"You okay?" I asked all worried.

"Yes I should be good and Damien should be out-" She was cut off with the washroom door getting kicked open.

"I'm all good and ready." A deep guy like voice said.

We all turned to see a guy that was the same size as Damien standing there with a grin on his face.

"Umm who are you?" Dexter asks trying to figure out who he was.

I turned to look at the others and what I saw was that Mimi, Lily and Rin plus possibly me had a little blush on our faces.

"Wow, so I look good as a guy. That's good to know." Damien said in her normal voice.

"Damien!" We all said at once.

"Yes the one and only. Now Dexter here go change." Damien said as she tossed Dexter the suite case with the outfits.

"Okay…?" Dexter said as he walked into the guys' washroom.

"Wow…Damien you really did a good job looking like a guy. I mean I thought you were really were one." Mimi said as she kept looking at Damien.

"Well now we have to wait for Dexter than we can go." I said as I kept looking at his cell phone.

After 10 minutes Dexter came out with the suite case and freaking out a bit.

"Have any of you guys see my cell phone! I think I lost it." Dexter said with panic in his voice.

"You dropped it when you went to check on me." I said holding it in front of him.

"Great now can you give it to me." He said well holding out his hand.

"If you promise not to watch the news than I will." I said coldly hoping he would actually try to listen this time.

"Okay, fine. Now give me my cell please." He asked not brothering to get what I meant by that.

"Fine…and you look like a teacher with that outfit." I said as I gave back his cell.

"Wait what no I don't…" He said as he took his cell back.

"Yes you do and now listen I'm going to give you all your new names, than we set off." Damien said as she pulled out a small paper.

"Okay Rin your name will be Tohru, Lily yours is Jesse, Dexter you will be called Tomoya. Mimi yours is Sakura and Nagisa, you will be called Kitty." Damien said as she read off the small paper.

"What about you? What should we call you?" I asked a bit confused.

And with a smirk Damien said, "You all can call me Akira. Now we set off follow me!" and with that she started to walk off with our suite cases and the others started to follow her. While I stayed behind and watched.

"Come on Kitty we have to go." Damien said as she turned and waited for me to catch up with the others.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Matt P.O.V<br>"Hurry up! I want to get going!" I yelled while playing my GameBoy waiting for Mello and Near to come.

"Matt what's the deal? The others aren't even here yet!" Mello yelled back as he stepped outside.

"I know but we are not waiting for the others, and where is Near… I mean for a smart brat you would think he would come here first." I said while still playing my GameBoy and about to beat the last level.

"Wait so does that mean I got here before Near? HA, so finally I'm number 1." Mello said about to take a bite out of his chocolate.

"Sorry, to say but I was here waiting for you two for 5 minutes, Matt was too impatient that he didn't even notice me here." Near said in a quite tone, while standing in front of us.

"Matt, how the hell did you not see him? I mean he sticks out like a sore thumb… and you got my hopes up for nothing." Mello said now a bit mad that he lose to Near again.

"Yeah, Yeah I know but you were taking so long to come outside and as for you, Near you are so quite that I didn't even notice you were standing there." I said more focused on my game.

"Okay since you called us can you give the reason before I take your GameBoy again." Mello threatened while eating his chocolate.

"Okay…fine, now follow me and you will see why I wanted you two to come." I said as I paused my game and started to lead the way.

We walked out of the gates of Wammy's house and on to the street, where my car was parked.

"See we are going to drive to the hotel." I said happily.

"HELL NOMATT!" Mello yelled at me.

"But why? If we wait for L and the others we'll be there for hours waiting." I said sounding a bit down that Mello had crushed my dreams.

"Well I'd rather wait than die. Remember the last time I got in a car with you." Mello yelled at me now forgetting to eat his chocolate bar.

"What did happen the last time you got in a car with Matt?" Near asked sounding possible for the first time confuse.

"Well I went a bit too slow." I said in a bored tone.

"SLOW! YOU WERE GOING 100KM ON A 40KM STREET!" Mello yelled sounding madder.

"As you can see Near… I was driving slow." I said sounding a bit happy to myself.

"Matt you do know 100km is actually really fast, and why didn't the cops pull you over?" Near asked in the same tone as normal.

"Easy Matt was going so fast no cops could stop him or see him drive by…" Mello said sounding less mad.

"Well, since that's cleared up… everybody get in the car." I said hoping they would listen.

"And why should we?" Mello asked while taking another bite out of his chocolate.

"I got one word to say…Near." I said as I looked to Near.

With that one word Mello's eyes went big and he ran into the car saying, "Near gets the front seat!"

"Matt was this a trap of some sort." Near said while looking at back at me.

"No it's not, now take your seat at the front." I said with a smirk as I walked over to my side of the car.

Jesse (Lily) P.O.V.  
>Okay since when did Damien…opps Akira, Akira, Akira…plan this, and why do we have to ditch our old lives…it's not like we were part of whatever Da- Akira was doing… And why did N- Kitty pull Tomoya…into the girls washroom…I guess I will never learn. I thought as we all walked close to the metal detector.<p>

"Okay you all can go first, I will go last." Akira said sounding like a guy.

Man…where did she learn how to pull off sounding like a guy? Like if didn't know she was a girl I would say she was a guy and a cute one too… I thought as I went through the detector.  
>"Akira what are you doing?" Kitty said as she watched Akira go though the metal detector, toss something into the air over it and catch whatever it was on the other side… which turned out to be a gun…<p>

"That's nothing what really shocks me is that the metal detector didn't pick up these." As she pulled her shirt up a bit to show us a belt that was holding 4 knives.

…How is that even possible, I thought as my eyes traced the belt on her holding 4 knives and possibly more.

"Can I see your tickets please?" A young female flight attendant said to us.

Akira quickly pulled her shirt back down to hide the knives and handed the ticket to her without saying a word to her.

"Hey cutie, it looks like you were on of the six that had the whole first class booked." The flight attendant said with a smile that showed she was hoping Akira would flirt back.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever can I have my ticket back?" Akira said in a bored tone.

"S-sure cutie." The flight attendant replied back sounding a bit sad that Akira shot her down.

As soon as Akira got her ticket back she picked up her bag, briefcase and went inside the plane. Without knowing that the fight attendant was watching her ever move.

"Um… Here's my ticket." Kitty said trying to snap the flight attendant back to the real world.

"Yeah, yeah give me the ticket." The flight attendant said a bit mad that Kitty had to wake her from her daydream.

"Kitty, you're sitting with me on the plane." Akira yelled from inside.

"Okay!" Kitty yelled back, which I don't think was the smartest idea.

"Oh…so you got first class too…wonderful. Hope you enjoy your flight…" The flight attendant said with her a smile on her face but her eyes were shooting daggers and had a fire in them that would scare even the most hardened criminal.

"Kay…umm can I have my ticket back…please?" Kitty asking sounding confused and a bit scared.

"Yeah, here… Now move it!" The flight attendant said while pushing Kitty with her things and ticket into the plane.

Wow…someone was really…oh it's my thought it's not like she can hear it…that flight attendant was just being really bitchy because Akira shot her down, and it doesn't give her the right to take it out us, we did nothing we just know that Akira is a girl and that she would have no chance in hell that Akira a girl would like another girl like you bitch. I thought as I gave her my ticket and watched her glare at me because I got first class as well.

Once I got passed her, I waited for the others come on. Tohru aka Rin was confused on how the flight attendant was acting so mean towards her after I went on the plane. Tomoya aka Dexter was annoyed that after Tohru went on the plane. The flight attendant tired to flirt again and with him too. As for Sakura aka Mimi she was scared because when she looked back after getting her ticket back from the flight attendant; she could have sworn she saw a twisted evil smile on the flight attendant's face. Which started to make me wonder what the hell kind of a plane ride will this be?

Mello P.O.V.  
>"AHH MATT WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! SLOW DOWN. YOU JUST CROSSED A RED LIGHT AHH WE'RE GOING TO DIE." I screamed at Matt as he was driving at least a 100km over the normal speed limit.<p>

"Mello calm down we are doing fine and no one got hit. So chill and have a chocolate bar." Matt said trying to get me to be quiet.  
>As for Near, he was quite. You couldn't even tell if he was scared or if he had died from the crazy sharp turns Matt made 5-30 seconds ago.<br>"AHH MATT YOU'RE ABOUT TO HIT A WALL!" I screamed as I see an image of a brick wall coming towards us before I covered my eyes.

"Mello… Dude open your eyes we're alive and at the hotel." I heard Matt say as he held a chocolate bar so close to my face that I could smell it's sweetness.

"Really?" I said as I opened my eyes throwing open the back door and jumped out to see that we were actually there and that brick wall that Matt almost drove into was the side of the hotel.

"Matt you are not allowed to drive anymore!" I said when I took the chocolate bar out of his hand.

"Why? I'm a good driver." Matt responded back.

"Dude you will kill someone one of these days." I said as I started to walk off to the front of the hotel, getting the feeling we were forgetting something.

"No I won't and you also should know that girls like guys who can drive fast." Matt tried to explain me to while getting out his GameBoy.

"Matt you know if there is a girl that can handle your crazy driving skills and like you, she must be crazy enough or possibly be crazy enough to be part of a gang dress like a guy." I said hoping that Matt will get a clue that a girl would be to scare to get in the same car as him when he was driving.

"Dude that would be so cool, it would be like here life is based off a video game." Matt said sounding happy and not even clueing in on what I meant by that comment.

"Matt, you are such a dork. Come on let's get inside." I said to him, as we are about to walk into the hotel.

Kitty (Nagisa) P.O.V.  
>Great...now we are on our way to Japan to start our new lives…this will be fun. I wonder what it will be like living in Japan and meeting new people. I thought as I saw Jesse (Lily) and Sakura (Mimi) going crazy at the sight of all the sweets at the snack bar.<p>

Wait a minute what if we all found boyfriends or girlfriend while we're there? What do we say to them it's not like we can tell them our real names and Akira…she is a girl dressed as a guy what if she found a guy that she liked while there? Does that mean she will have to fake a gay relationship? I thought as I looked over to see Akira a bit annoyed cause it seemed like she wanted to sneeze but couldn't.

"Hey Akira from what I know so far, you were part of a gang and have to escape dressing like a guy, it seems to me like your life is kinda base off some kind of video game." I said hoping it may make her feel better.

And before she could answer she let out a sneeze.

"Looks like someone was half talking about you." I said while laughing a bit

"Excuse me, would you two like a drink?" I turned my head to see it was the same flight attendant from before who was glaring daggers at me.

"Um…sure." I said with a smile on my face as I reach my hand out for a drink.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

As if not trying to be careful she took my drink and instead of handing it to me she poured it on me.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I said a bit mad.

"Oh I'm sorry for spilling a drink on your girlfriend." The flight attendant said to Akira not caring at all about the fact that I was right beside her.

Akira just turned her head and glared at the flight attendant before saying in a very cold guy like tone "You should apologize to her not me." She nodded her head in my direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I thought she had already left." The flight attendant said as she giggled and turned to look at me.

"I'm so sorry miss, here let me give you a hand." The flight attendant said to me with a smile on her face that made me feel as though I shouldn't trust it.

"Um…Sure." I said as I reached out for her hand.

Trusting her to even help me out of my seat was my mistake, because the minute I grabbed her hand I found myself being pulled out of my seat with such force that I ended up falling into the seats across from us. With my stomach hitting the armrest and knocking the air out of me.

"Hey, Why the hell did you do that? I heard Tomoya (Dexter) yell at the crazy flight attendant.

"Oh oops… I guess I don't know my own strength. What do you think?" The flight attendant said with that stupid annoying giggle of hers.

"Like really whom are you trying to fool? You can't just go around throwing people! Crazy flight attendant." I heard Akira say to the flight attendant and from that tone of voice I can guess she has the look of hell in her eyes.

Someone going to die soon. I thought as I tried to get up and forget the pain in my stomach.

"Please forgive me! I really didn't know my own strength! How about this, I will give you all something special and great to eat." The flight attendant said actually looking like she was about to cry.

"Um…what do we say everyone cause I don't want to answer her." I said trying to not make eye contact with the crazy lady.

"I'm not sure what do you think Sakura and Jesse?" Tohru said well going over to see if I was okay.

"Um what do you think Tomoya?" Jesse asked

"Yeah I think it's better to let Tomoya or Akira choose." Sakura added after Jesse asked Tomoya.

"…Akira?" Tomoya turned to face her.

"What do you say Akira? Please let me make something special for you all?" The flight attendant said with actual tears coming down her eyes.

"Uhh…I guess. But if we don't like it, your authorities will hear about this." Akira answered in a tone that showed she wasn't messing around or saying in a nice way, you mess up and you're going to hell.

"Yay!" With that the flight attendant stopped crying and was about to walk off.

She walked all the way to the mini kitchen and before she disappeared she said in a cold twisted kind of tone. "Don't worry non of you guys will hate my special treat."

We all looked at each other with a look that said I don't trust her or she is so planning to kill us, and some of us were about to get of our seat but she popped her head out and with a smile on her face she pointed to us with a knife in her hand and said "Now, Now don't try to hide from my wonderful special treats, that I'm working so hard to make for you all." After that was said she disappeared into the kitchen again.

Near P.O.V  
>…I thought I was actually going to die…how in the world can Mello get in the car for the second time in a row with a crazy driver like Matt. I even thought he was going to flip the car over when he did those sharp turns. How is it even possible that he didn't kill anyone while driving? And did he pick up those driving skills from video games? I thought as I slowly came back to my senses and noticed that we were already at the hotel. Well Mello and Matt was nowhere in sight.<p>

Great…they forgot me again. I thought as I opened the car door and stepped onto the ground.

I took a quick look around and started to head off to the front of the hotel. Once I reached it I could hear Mello yelling something at Matt again but I wasn't fully sure what, if my guess was correct than Matt must have been talking about "how we got here before L and the others and beat them here." Well Mello yelled something like "You made us leave our things, get in a car with you driving. Just to beat L?" and from that a loud smack could be heard just as I reached the inside of the hotel which must have been Matt answering yes to Mello's question.

As I about to reach them I heard Matt ask Mello, "Hey Mels, do you think there will be any girls working with us on this 'Demon Child' case?"

The thought have never came to me and what if there is a girl and I got stuck working with her? And what if she asks me to share my thoughts on the case…I already have poor social skills, what do I say? I stopped to listen to more of what Matt asked Mello.

And Mello answered Matt's question by saying "Dude I highly doubt it. So don't go get your hopes up Matt."

For a quick moment I felt a sense of relief until Matt went and killed it by saying to Mello "Mels think about it like this what if there is a girl and she is cute too. Than what will you say?"

Cute…Matt do you really only care about looks? How about if she is smart or useful…but what if she is all that and more…than I should be okay it's not like L will make me work with someone like her, but what if does? I thought as I watched and waited for Mello to respond.

"Hmm…you got a point but than I would hope L would let me work with her one on one at some point of the case." Mello answered while taking a bit out of his chocolate bar.

"Funny Mello… oh wait what if she got paired to work with Near." Matt asked with a smirk with on his face.

"You got a point if she is smart or go at working with files then more than likely L will make her work with Near and that will be funny to see how Near will take to that." Mello said starting to laugh a bit.

With what Mello said and that whole conversation, I for some reason started to feel light headed again…was it possibly the effect of being in car with Matt driving or something else? And before I could take another step everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Tomoya (Dexter) P.O.V<p>

Great…we are trapped on a plane with a crazy flight attendant that's aiming to kill us…what else can possible go wrong? Oh I know Akira being the 'Demon Child' on the news that for some reason Kitty won't allowed me to see…nah Akira can't be that skilled to cause that much damage but I do wonder why does she have that briefcase with her and what did Kitty try to show me when she pulled me in the girls washroom. Oh well the both of them are odd and random so why should I be questioning that. I thought as I waited for the horror that crazy flight attendant may bring.

After 5 minutes of waiting I got bored and pulled out my cell phone to play a game.

"It's ready!" I heard when I had just started to play my game.

"Oh great what is it?" I heard Kitty say acting like she was excited. When the truth is she means 'Boy...I can't wait to eat your deadly food miss crazy.'

We all watched the flight attendant roll out a small cart filled with actual good looking sweets.

"Here is one for you, and that pink one is for Sakura, whoever want the blue and orange sweet come and get it." The flight attendant said as she handed out the sweets for Kitty, Sakura, Jesse and Tohru.

Then there were two sweets left which she handed to Akira and me with a smile that kind of creeps me out. When I got my sweet I didn't know if I should eat it or just try to hide it.

"Okay well I hope you all enjoy it and I will be right back to check on you all." She said with that same twisted tone in her voice, which for sure made me think that I couldn't trust this sweet.

As we all waited for her to go. I noticed that all of us shared the same thought of not eating whatever she placed into these sweets.

After 1 minute of dead quiet, I heard Akira say, "Don't eat the sweet."

I turned to look at her and noticed that she had taken a bite out of her own and Kitty's too.

"Are you crazy? Who knows what put into these sweets." I said to Akira.

"Easy for Kitty's and possibly everyone else's she put a type a poison that would kill you all in about 1-2 minutes if you all eat your sweet. As for mine she put a hell of a lot of date rape drugs and possibly a few other drugs as well." Akira said in a tone that gives off the feeling she was used to all of this before. She shuddered near the end of her sentence at the thought of the date rape drug though.

"So you are telling me that you ate poison… WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I said really mad at the fact that Akira actually ate the poison food of her own free will.

"You don't need to worry this poison won't affect me at all…no big deal." Akira answered still in the same tone.

After that we all turned to her in both shock and confusion.

How can someone be use to poison? Unless they are not human or if they can give poison to others like some types of poison animals. I thought as I watched Akira eat all of sweets and stay alive.

I was about to ask how she could eat these poisoned food but we all started to hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Everyone play dead." Akira ordered in a whisper.

We all ran back to where we were sitting and some of us started to act like we were not feeling to well.

"So? Did you all like my wonderful treats?" The flight attendant said with a smile when she noticed our empty plates.

"Yes, we did and it was great, but some of us got a weird taste but it did help us feel nice and calm like if we are going to sleep." Jesse said with a smile that makes a bit worry.

"Oh then you should rest cause it maybe awhile till we reach Japan." The flight attendant said for some reason more happy which showed we will need to worry.

"I'm not going to sleep with a crazy person like you running around here and plus who will watch Akira because it looks like he is getting a fever." Kitty said in a tone which didn't make the flight attendant happy and gives me the feeling that the flight attendant wants her dead most of all.

"Oh, well there is a place where Akira can lie down and get some rest for a few hours. Where I can take care of him all by myself." The flight attendant said as she tries to get Kitty to believe Akira will be safe in her care.

Lady you shouldn't have said that to a person like Kitty cause she is good at reading peoples mind and plus how you treated her before there is a better chance of us flying the plane without killing anyone than her letting you take care of one of her best friends. I thought as I watched Kitty slowly get madder at the flight attendant.

"Oh…well it's our choice and I will be back in a few." That was all the flight attendant said before turning and walking away.

Tohru (Rin) P.O.V.  
>Even though we all didn't trust or want our friend Akira to be taken care of by a person who already tried to kill us, I didn't think one of us would actually say it, and let alone Kitty be the one saying it. Well from feelingseeing how mad the flight attendant was all I can say is we are in so much trouble…I thought as I waited for the flight attendant's footsteps to fade away.

After the footsteps had faded away none of us dared to speak a word. After what seemed like five minutes Kitty was the first to speak.

"Well I'm guessing that everyone besides Akira saw me piss off the flight attendant… So we all know I'm good as dead. Am I right? SO does anyone have any ideas on how we should stop that crazy lady before she kills us and save Akira." Kitty said as if she wasn't scared and she even looked like it too, but we all knew she was terrified.

"Okay but first off before we start all the planning and what not, there is something I want to say that was bugging me cause it was too funny." Jesse said to Kitty

"Sure…what is it?" Kitty turned back to Jesse.

"Well when you were telling that crazy flight attendant off. I couldn't help but to notice you seemed like a girlfriend trying to save her boyfriend from, well, being rape or something…which I found so damn funny and it explained why the flight attendant wants you more dead." Jesse said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh…I didn't notice I was doing that…Akira I blame you for being a guy." Kitty said when she turned to face Akira who looks like she was having the worst fever in history.

"Sheesh sorry for being a guy but I did saved us… kinda…" Akira said sounding tired and a bit out off it.

"Yeah you saved us long enough to deal with a crazy flight attendant who wants to kill us." Kitty said as she tried to fix herself in the seat brushing Akira's arm.

"Ah, Akira you're burning up. And you don't look to well…Guys I think the drugs are starting to work." Kitty said as she moved her hand away from Akira's arm and started to call us over.

"Oh that's bad, I will go get a damp towel for Akira." I said as I walked my way over to get a small wet towel for Akira to cool down her fever.

"I will keep look out for the crazy lady." I heard Sakura say as she walked over to the last place where we saw the flight attendant.

"I will see if I can hack the airport computers and see if I can get more information about how these planes are made." I saw Kitty pull out her laptop as I came back with the damp towel.

"Well me and Tomoya will go see the pilot and ask how long till we reach Japan." I turned to see Jesse and Tomoya running to see the pilot.

Well with all of us working together there is no way that flight attendant can beat us…but I don't understand why I get the feeling we all won't get off the plane complete unharmed. I thought, as I went looking though my bag to find something that will help Akira feel better sooner.

L P.O.V  
>Well that two trips to Canada and one to get back home must have taken a lot out of the task force but I don't understand why when I went to get my 3 successors I only found their suite cases and not them. I thought as I looked to see that all the task force members were asleep and that we were almost at the hotel that Matt and Watari had chosen.<p>

"Everyone wake up we are at the hotel and chances are, my 3 successors are also in there waiting for us." I said as the task force slowly started to wake up.

"What? We're here already?" Mogi said as he looked out the window to see if we had actually arrived there or not.

"Yes we are and before you get out can you please take my 3 successors suite cases. When Watari went to pick them up we only found their suite cases and not them." I explained as I got out of the car.

Once the task force collect their things and my 3 successors suite cases, well all started to walk into the front door.

"Wow… This hotel is so amazing! Man your success-" Matsuda was cut off when he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Matsuda, You okay?" Soichiro Yagami asked as he walked over to Matsuda to help him up.

"Yeah I just tripped on that white thing over there." Matsuda said pointing to whatever trip him.  
>I followed with my eyes to see that what tripped Matsuda was one of my successors. Near face down on the ground.<p>

I wonder what could have happened to him? I thought as I looked up to see two boys laughing and facing our direction.

Yes Matt and Mello had something to do with him being like this. I thought as I walked over to them.

"So what did you two did this time?" I asked the both of them.

"I don't know I just noticed he was here now when some guy tripped over him." Matt tried to explain between breaks of laughter.

"I think Matt must have half killed him while he was driving here and Near fully died at whatever time we came into the hotel." Mello said as his face went red from laughing to much.

"You two are really something… aren't you going to help wake him up?" I said as I turned to walk back to where the task force was.

"We would but we kind of have a problem here L." Matt said able to speak properly now.

"What is it?" I asked turning back to face them.

"Well for some reason we lost the two top floors to these unknown guest that will becoming here soon." Mello said as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"What how is that possible? Let me go speak to them while you two go get the others." I said as I walked past them to speak to the guy at the front desk.

Akira (Damien) P.O.V.  
>Damn that flight attendant was she aiming to kill me…man with all that drugs she put in that sweet she made it would have possible killed a normal person. Once I get off this hell plane ride I'm going to make myself a nice poison dinner or lunch…or whatever. I will figure it out when I get there. I thought as I tried to forget the damn fever I have.<p>

While I have the nice cold towel on my head, I can hear Kitty typing away on her laptop hoping to hack the airport computers to learn more about these planes and Tohru going through her bag hoping to find something that will help me lose this fever sooner…I should have told her even if she did find something to help there is no way I'm taking it I hate anything that deals with health care.

"…Great I can't seem to hack these stupid airport computers." Kitty said sounding mad.

"Here pass me the laptop I will do it." I said as I reach for her laptop.

"But you have a fever are you sure you can even think straight?" Kitty asked while looking at me.

"Give me few minutes and you will see." I said as I took her laptop and started to type things in.

After 5 minutes I had managed to pull up all the things we needed to know about these planes and plus even a few bits of information about the flight attendants but not the ones we need.

"How can you do that so fast?" Kitty said in complete awe.

"I would have done it under five minutes but thanks to this stupid fever, and who know what else, it slowed me down." I said as I gave back her laptop.

"Okay once you are better your showing me how to do that." She said with wonder in her voice.

"How about once I get better I will give you the sites and you learn by yourself." I answered back.

"Okay fine by me." She said as she turned to look at her laptop and study about the plane layout.

After a few minutes of quite I heard footsteps coming at high speed towards us.

"Ummm…Guys we have a problem here…" I heard Jesse say the fear and worry clearly showed in her voice.

"What's-" Kitty was cut off when we heard Sakura scream.

We all turned our heads to see standing before us, the same crazy flight attendant but in an outfit that makes her look like a total…what's the word…slut or some other name that would fit how she looks. Also what we saw in her hand was a whip and in her other hand she was holding onto Sakura.

'This can't be good…what is she planning?' I thought as I watched Sakura trying to pull her arm free from the flight attendant.

"You let her go!" Tohru yelled as she ran to try to help Sakura.

"Oh no you don't" The flight attendant said with a smirk before she whipped the whip close to Tohru's feet.

With the whip being so close to Tohru's feet, she fell backwards to the ground so it won't hit her. We were all shocked and I could see the fear in the others eyes. While the flight attendant had this evil look in her eyes as if she enjoys the fear she sees.

"Now that we all are quite and will stay, I just got one thing to say. You!" The flight attendant said while pointing at me with the hand that holds the whip.

'This can't be good.' I thought as I watched her smirk a bit before she started to speak again.

"Well…Akira you have two choices; one you come with me and I will take care of you…or two your friends will suffer some brutal consequences…." The flight attendant said in a tone that showed she wasn't joking about causing harm to my friends.

"Don't listen to her, she could be bluffing." I heard Jesse yell to me.

"Oh you think I'm bluffing… how about I show you." The flight attendant said with a smile that showed nothing but pure evil.

After she said that she began twisting Sakura's arm with her other hand. To a point where Sakura started to yelp in pain. Once Sakura started to yelp to a point where it almost turned into a scream the flight attendant just let go and Sakura fell, she had lost her balance from the pain in her arm.

"Do you still believe I'm bluffing?" the flight attendant said in a tone that made me think she may start an evil laugh soon.

"Okay, I'll go. If you stop causing my friends harm." I said clearly showing my absolute hatred towards her.

"Good, We're going to have fun while I take care of you." The flight attendant said with a smirk.

"Oh fun…" I said sarcastically as I got off my seat and followed her.

Wait a minute, I'm a girl…. and she is in love with the guy me…and when she finds out I'm a girl…f***we are all dead. I can't even fight as well as I normally can. I thought as the flight attendant and I got closer to reaching the sick room.

Sakura (Mimi) P.O.V.  
>Wow…this lady is completely crazy, and man it felt like she was about to break my arm…and what about Akira will she be okay? I thought as I got up and started to walk over to the others.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked her eyes still locked on her laptop.

"Yeah I should be okay, but what about Akira?" I asked hoping that someone would come up with a plan.

Ah! I got it and the plan too! But I'm just saying this now it's an Akira kind of plan so there can be a possibility that it can go wrong…so with that said, does anyone want to back out now?" Kitty said as she closed her laptop and turned to face everyone.

"Okay you know just as well as we do that none of us would back out, so what's the plan?" Jesse said in a way that it was obvious that she was ready for a fight.

"Okay here is the plan Sakura and Tohru go find the pilot and if he's out cold try to find away to wake him up. Once he is up, try to find something we can use to block or save our selves from that crazy lady's whip. As for me, Jesse and Tomoya we are going to the sick room to save Akira!" Kitty said as she explained her plan.

"Okay we are on it, come one on let's go." I said as Tohru and I headed off to find the pilot. "Good Luck to you all." Tohru said to the others.

"Thanks and good luck to you too." Kitty answered back.

"Okay so where do we look first?" I asked Tohru.

"Well there is a closet in that kitchen, where that flight attendant made her poison food. I saw it when I was looking for a towel for Akira. The kitchen is this way." Tohru said as she led the way to the kitchen.

Kitty (Nagisa) P.O.V.  
>"Wait, One; how are we going to find Akira? And two; how are we going to save her without getting our selves killed by that crazy lady?" Jesse asked a bit confused.<p>

"Easy I know where the sick room is so I'll lead us there, and we will use live bait to lure her out of the room and you two will get Akira out of there." I explained as I put my laptop in my bag and started to get out of my seat.

"Wait us two? So that means you'll be live bait? NO WAY YOU'RE NOT BEING LIVE BAIT!" Tomoya yelled at me.

"I'll be okay plus I've got a few more things to say to that flight attendant…not to mention the fact that she wants me dead most of all. So we have a better chance of getting her out of the room if I'm bait. So I will be live bait. Let's go!" I answered back as I started to head to the side where the sick room is.

We all walked as quietly as we could to the area where the sick room was; when I notice we were close enough I order Jesse and Tomoya to hide before I walked up to the sick room myself.

Once at the sick room I saw the door was closed, so I pressed my ear up on the door to see if I could hear anything.

Nothing…so I'm guessing that crazy lady hasn't tried anything yet… So Akira must be in a worse situation than I thought. I thought as I checked to see if the door was locked or not.

Damn…it is, what can I use to pick it…Ah ha my hairpin. I thought as I pulled out my hairpin to unlock the door.

Once the door was unlocked, I threw it open to see the flight attendant sitting in her chair mildly annoyed that Akira was basically dead. When she saw me standing there she got angry and had a look on her face that showed she had found something to take her anger out on.

"Why the hell are you here? Do you want to die…if so I will be happy to help." The flight attendant said as she got up from her seat.

"No I'm here to get my friend back!" I said as I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"You know he chose to come with me of his own free will." The flight attendant said with her whip ready to lash out at me.

"Yeah, right psycho bitch! You gave him no choice…if he did have a choice he won't ever pick you. So get over him and get a life, you crazy psycho bitch of a flight attendant." I said knowing that this would get me higher up on the to-kill-list.

"You little-" The flight attendant said as she unleashed her whip at me.

I tried to move out of the way but it was a little too late, that psycho bitch's whip managed to hit me and gave me a thin cut on my arm. I dove to the ground while trying to dodge the stupid whip.

Great…so much for being okay…but right now I have to get this psycho bitch out of here. I thought as I got up. I placed my hand on my injured arm, it felt damp. I quickly took my hand away and looked down at it. Blood had coated the once clean palm and as I glanced at my arm I noticed the blood was trekking down it in droplets. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, as the shadow of the flight attendant appeared at the door.

"Ha! You missed bitch! I think you're losing it!" I said as I started to run to where we had all been sitting before.  
>"You .Are. So. Dead." I heard the flight attendant yell as each word was punctuated by the crack of the whip as she cased after me.<p>

As I ran I could see Tomoya and Jesse looking at me with shocked and twinge of anger towards my reckless plan. I mouthed sorry to them and nodded my head as a signal to say phase one is complete.

"I won't miss this time!" The flight attendant yelled sounding closer this time.

This can't be good, better pick up speed…and what does she mean she won't miss this time? I thought as I picked up my pace.

Then the next thing I knew, I heard the crack sound of the whip and felt a sharp pain coming from my ankle on my leg.

"This ca-" I was cut off as I got pulled to the ground, falling harshly. I felt my elbows scrap against the rough carpet of the plane, ripping a layer of skin off.

"You see I don't miss twice." The flight attendant said as she pulled on her whip.

"But you almost did. Out of all the places you could have hit me you got me on the ankle." I said as I tried to pull my self forward and away from her.

"Kitty, shut up! You're really not helping your case!" I heard yelling from behind the flight attendant that sounded like Tomoya.

"Hey, if I'm going to get killed by someone like her I might as well get a laugh at it before I die." I said mocking her.

I heard more foot steps approaching and looked up to see Tohru and Sakura running with a metal pan and a broom.

"We got-What the hell…Kitty!" Sakura screamed as she saw me getting dragged across the floor by my ankle from the whip of the flight attendant and the blood that was now soaking into every inch of my shirt it could reach.

"Throw the things at her, and find a away to get behind her!" I yelled to the both of them.

"Got it!" They both said as they threw the things at her.

But of course they aimed for her head, so she easily ducked, but at least Jesse or Tomoya may have a chance to hit her and this gave me the chance to try pull myself away from her a bit more.

"Ha! You miss- Hey where are they?" The flight attendant said as she looked around to see where Tohru and Sakura had disappeared to.

I turned my head to the side to see them on their stomachs sliding under the seats to get to the other side.

"Let her go!" I heard Jesse say as, I'm guessing, she charged at the flight attendant with either the metal pan or the broom.

"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME!" I heard the flight attendant yell.

With that yell I suddenly feel a bit of pull and I started to move and I heard a loud sound.

"Jesse, Tomoya are you all right? Did you get hit by the whip?" I heard Tohru ask them.

Really that bitch has gone to far! And am I really like no weight at the end of this whip or is she actual strong…but I got to get myself free and see if I can pull the whip out of her hands. I thought as I try to reach with my good arm to undo the whip that's wrap around my ankle.

"What do you think you are doing? You think you can undo this wrap around your ankle that easily? WELL THINK AGAIN." The flight attendant said as she pull more harder on the whip and started to pull me toward her.

"Akira! What are you doing Stay down!" I heard Tomoya yell to Akira.

"Huh? Aww Akira how sweet of you to do that." I heard the flight attendant say.

What the hell…wait a minute I got it! I thought as I turned myself over to see Akira giving a hug to the flight attendant.

"Tomoya come over here and fast!" I said trying not to let the flight attendant notice.

As Akira hugged the flight attendant I tried to undo the whip around my ankle without letting the flight attendant notice.

"Do you need help?" Tomoya whispered as he started to help me unwind the whip.

Once the whip was undone from my ankle, I grabbed the whip in my hand and started to pull it to my side.

"What are you doing?" Tomoya asked sounding confuse.

"Just grab the whip and help me pull!" I responded, "But Tohru has an idea." Tomoya said but he pulled on the whip anyways.

"Well this can help her." I said as I pulled the whip harder.

"What are you idiots doing!" The flight attendant said, obviously angry with us.

"We are trying to get the whip out of your hand, you psycho-" I began saying.

"Don't say anymore if you want to live!" Tomoya said cutting me off.

"Ha! You do know it won't make a difference even if you get the whip out of my hands." The flight attendant said with that same twisted smile on her face.

For some reason when she said that I glanced down at the whip in my hands. What I saw was not exactly reassuring. My grip was tight but it didn't stop the blood from slowly dripping along the whip to the floor. The whip was actually cutting into the palms of our hands.

"Um Tomoya…" I said scared as to how he will take this.

"I already know." He answer back sounding in pain.

"I'm sorry for this, and if we do live you can kill me for this later." I said now sounding more in pain apparently knowing that you may be losing a lot of blood causes the pain to increase.

"First we live then I will see if I want to kill you later." Tomoya said as he took a step back still pulling on the whip.

"Okay and can I say one thing to the flight attendant?" I said wincing in pain as I tried to keep a hold on the whip.

"No!" I heard almost all my friends say.

"Akira why are yo-" The flight attendant was cut off as loud noise rattled through our ears.

When the loud noise was heard, Tomoya and I also noticed that the tight grip the flight attendant had on her whip had lessened. So we turned slightly to see Tohru standing between the seats that were right beside the flight attendant, holding the metal pan. We all looked at the flight attendant that was, miraculously, still standing, but she wobbled and fell to the side where Akira was standing. Akira smiled, moving before the flight attendant could fall on her. The flight attendant fell into the seats, where her side hit the armrest and she made no sound. This reassured us all that she was knocked out.

"Ha! Payback for the first time you threw me into the armrest bitch! And nice job Tohru and Akira." I said happily.

"Hey what's go-" The pilot came out of the kitchen and tried to ask.

"WHEN DO WE GET TO JAPAN?" We all yelled at him not brothering to let him finish asking.

"Okay? ...Soon." The pilot answered obviously confused before he walked past all of us to the cockpit.

"Now that this is over, what do we do with her?" Jesse asked while getting up.

"Well, Tohru and I couldn't find rope so what should we use to tie her?" Sakura said as she ran over to help Jesse up.

"Easy we'll use the whip to tie her up and push her in a closet." Akira said sounding a bit better than before.

"Agreed!" I said as I grabbed the whip ad handed it to Akira.

Akira took the whip and started to tie the knocked out flight attendant up. Once Akira was done we all worked together to pull her to the kitchen to put her in the same closet where Sakura and Tohru had found the pilot.

"Okay since we are done dealing with her, I suggest Sakura and I should help you all with your cuts and bruises before one of you guys faint from blood loss." Tohru looked at me in particular whiles saying that.

"Okay but-" I was cut off when the pilot came on the p.a. and said that we will be landing in Japan in half an hour.

Wow…half an hour until we reach Japan, I wonder what it will be like once we are actually there. I thought as I walk over to the sink to wash the blood that had now managed to cover my arm and stained my shirt thoroughly, before letting one of my friends help me bandage it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Matsuda P.O.V<br>I can't believe I got to see all of L's successors and make myself look like a fool by tripping over one of them, but why was he laying on the ground like that?

I thought as I watched the white haired person lay there, not moving at all.

"Hey, L told us to come and get you all…SO follow us we will show you all where he is." The blonde haired girl said before turning and starting to walk off with the red headed boy.

I wonder are those two dating or just close friends…wait a minute they must be L's other successors. I should ask them their names. I thought as I grabbed my bag and started to fellow them to where L was.

"Hey miss, Miss! Hey Miss with the blonde hair who is walking with her red headed boyfriend, can I ask you two something?" I said as I tried to get the blonde girl and her boyfriend's attention.

They both stopped after I said that and I think the red haired boy dropped his GameBoy…I wonder why?

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" The blonde haired girl said as she turned to look at me.

"And who's boyfriend do you think I am?" The red haired boy said sounding mad.

"Um…it's just ummm are you a girl?" I managed to ask, even though I had a feeling that this man end badly for me.

It was tense for a few seconds then laughter started to come from the red haired boy. We both turned to look at him and I noticed that the blond haired person was still very mad from my question which told me that she was actually a he.

"Hey- Mels-another person thought you were a girl…" The red head boy tried to say in between laughs.

"Shut up Matt and clue in. if he thought I was a girl than who is the boyfriend!" The blonde haired boy yelled at the red head who's apparently was named Matt.

With that said, Matt suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me with a look that showed me my own death could be in matter of seconds.

"Well, for starters, my friend Mello is a guy, and what on earth made you think we were dating I mean even if Mello was a girl, I wouldn't even consider dating her, I'm way to cool for her." Matt said as he picked up his GameBoy and started to playing with it again.

"Matt, dude! I'm a guy!" Mello yelled at Matt as I watched just wondering what was going to happen next.

"I know you're a guy." Matt answered back while playing his GameBoy.

"You called me a her! And plus if I was a girl I wouldn't consider you too cause you are suck a dork." Mello said back while taking out a chocolate bar to eat.

I wonder did those two actually forget that they were both mad at me or did they forget I was still standing there just watching them fight. I thought as I watched those two fight and waited for the other task force members to come.

"This hotel doesn't even know who I am, how can this be? I mean everyone know who I am. I am L the world's greatest detective and yet they don't know me how is that?" I hear L talking as he walked back to where we all were looking a bit mad.

"You ok-" I was cut off by L.

"Matt put your GameBoy away, I need you to hack into the hotel computer." L ordered Matt, not even letting me finish my question.

"L, why do you want Matt to hack the hotel computer?" Mello asked as he took another bite of chocolate.

"Done." Matt answered as he pulled out his laptop and started to type things.

I wonder why L ordered Matt to hack the hotel computer? I thought as I watched Matt work away on his laptop.

Tohru (Rin) P.O.V.  
>Well, as crazy, as almost getting killed plane rides go, this one wasn't so bad. I mean I knew not all of us would come out unharmed, but at least it wasn't so bad… Akira is a lot better now, Sakura and I are okay and Jesse only got elbowed badly in the stomach. The only ones who did get badly hurt were Kitty and Tomoya. At least Tomoya's hands should be okay in a few days as for Kitty, if she doesn't lose any more blood she should be good. I thought as I grabbed my bag and started to walk out of the plane.<p>

"Hey, Akira? What are you doing?" I heard Kitty ask.

I turned around to see Akira pushing Kitty forward, while at the same time trying to keep low and hide her briefcase. It was as if she was using Kitty as something to hide behind or like a human shield.

Why is Akira doing that? I thought as I stepped to the side and let Akira push Kitty forward.

As I followed behind the two, everything that had happened from the rime Akira kidnapped us to now all flashed back in my head. It came to me as I remembered hearing all the things that had happened, when Kitty pulled Tomoya into the washroom. She had asked him not to watch the news.

News…News…. Now I got it! Whatever Akira did made her a wanted criminal and if that briefcase is that important, she must be a wanted person almost all over the world. So, that's why she is trying to hide behind Kitty, but why Kitty? It wouldn't help her if she hid behind Kitty because Kitty basically looks like she murdered someone…or someone for the cops to notice and ask question to I thought as I stepped out of the plane to see Kitty and Tomoya explain to the security guards about what happened when we were all on the plane.

As the security guards walked past me, Jesse, Sakura and I looked around to see where Akira was. Surprisingly I couldn't find her so I went up to Kitty and Tomoya to ask.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Jesse asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Oh yeah, well when me, Kitty and Akira stepped off the plane and saw the first security guard, Akira pushed Kitty which almost made Kitty fall so I had to catch her and well…her bandages were soaked with a bit of blood and it got on to my bandages and the security guard noticed that and the fact that Kitty's shirt was covered with dried blood. So we had to explain the whole thing to them." Tomoya explained to us all.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I didn't fully understand why Akira was acting so weird when we were getting off the plane." Kitty said to Tomoya.

"Okay since Akira pushed you did she or he…say where she or he was going?" I asked to either Tomoya or Kitty.

"Oh yeah…since we're here now, what do we called Akira a he or a she? And also um he or she didn't say anything when he or she pushed me. Did he or she tell you where he or she was going to hide?" Kitty said as she turned to look at Tomoya.

"No, nothing and I didn't see anything either." He answered back as he pulled out his cell to text Akira.

"So you are saying we los he or she?" I wonder what else can go wrong." Sakura said sounding worried.

"Alright, that's it, saying he or she is bugging me. So till Akira gets here and solves this issue for us I'm calling it an it." Kitty said a bit annoyed but also happy because she got to call Akira an it.

"Akira said 'it' is hiding in the washroom. We have to walk 15 steps straight and turn right or possibly left, it's near that thing over there." Tomoya said as he read the text off his phone.

We all turned to look at Tomoya with a look on our faces saying 'What the heck are you talking about?'

"What thing are you talking about?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Tomoya looked serious.

"So you're saying you have no clue where Akira is?" Kitty asked him.

"No I'm saying 'it' has no idea where 'it' it" Tomoya answered back.

"So does anyone have a map to Akira's brain? So that way we can know where the heck 'it' is cause that text ain't going to help us." Sakura said to point out we have no hope in finding Akira.

"So should we split up and try to find 'it'?" Jesse suggested.

"Like we have a choice." Kitty said as she turned to walk off.

Mello P.O.V.  
>Okay I know Matt likes to hack things but I never thought he would just hack without any questions, and why did L ask Matt to hack the hotel computer? I'm guessing L couldn't get the top floors and must be wondering who got them. I thought as I watched Matt work on his laptop for now over 15 minutes.<p>

"Man for a hotel they have a tight lock on it's information." Matt said as he just took out the firewall on the hotel's computer.

"I wonder why would a hotel have strong security on their information?" L asked either to himself or possibly me or Matt.

"Ah ha I got the number that made the call to the hotel." Matt said as he took out his cell and dialed the number.

"Pass me the phone I want to speak to whoever it is who took our floors." L said as he took Matt's phone.

As L waited for someone to pick up, I looked over to see Near still on the floor.

Wow, I think Matt actually killed him but if he did, how did Near manage to get into the hotel? Will L be mad if he finds out we killed him? I thought as I watched to see if there was any sign that he was alive.

"Hello this is L and I want to know who I am speaking to." L said as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"O? Well okay O, you can explain to me why you took our two floors that we booked at the hotel in Japan?" L said as he spoke a person name O.

This will end badly I thought as I watched L's conversation with O go down hill.

"So you are saying that someone who you are friends with asked you for those floors. You know we can pay 3x as much for those floors." L said trying to get O to let us have the floors.

"Okay O do you even know who I am? If you do, then you will understand why we need these floors." L said actually sounding mad.

As I watched more of L's conversation with O, I slowly noticed that L went from being mad to a point where it was obvious from his own tone that O was making fun of him. By the end of the conversation L closed the phone with a look that showed a mixture of anger and loss.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked knowing that this may cause trouble.

"Matt trace back O's cell phone and pull up the record of all the calls he made in the past 2 days." L ordered not even bothering to answer my question.

This won't end well I thought as I watched Matt unleash his mad hacker skills.

Kitty (Nagisa) P.O.V.  
>Okay, if I was Akira where would I hide so no one can see me? But wait; damn knowing her she must have changed 'it's' cloths again. So, that means this will be a lot harder than I had originally thought to find Akira in this place. I thought as I walked and tried to find Akira or a place where Akira would think to hide.<p>

As I walked it seemed to become more and more hopeless to find Akira. I was about to give up and walk back to the others when I felt someone grab onto my shoulder and pull me into whatever room it had come out of.

I looked around and saw that I had been pulled into the washroom, but I couldn't see who pulled me in. I was a bit scared but mainly mad because I was still in pain from the plane ride from Hell.

"Hey, whoever you are, show yourself and fight. I'm in no mood to deal with this crap!" I said aggressively, hoping it would scare off whoever had pulled me into the washroom or at least get them to show me their face.

"You know if you had to fight me, you would be dead in a matter of a few seconds from my bare hands alone." I heard a guy voice, that sounded like Akira nonchalantly say.

"Oh, hey Akira, so that's where you have been hiding. Also, why the hell did you pull me into the washroom? I mean come on, guy…girl…it? If it wasn't me you pull into the washroom you would have been busted." I said as I cooled down my temper a bit after seeing that it was in fact Akira who pulled me into the washroom.

"First of all, I'm not an 'it,'" She raised a finger for each number. "And secondly with my great fighting skills they would have been out cold before they could have a good look at my face. Either that or I could have easily escaped to a different hiding spot. And thirdly I knew you may walk by this area cause one this is the closest washroom for you to get cleaned up and change the bandages. Plus even with your disguise, do you really think I can't pick out my own friend?"

She has a point, I thought to myself.

"Also, you wanted to kill me because I ran off after pushing you and also for taking the bag with the outfits. So, here's the bag and get changed fast. Oh, and text someone to get our friends here fast so we can find the guy who's supposed to take us to the hotel." Akira said as he passed me the bag and waited for me to find something to change into.

I looked though the bag but I couldn't find anything I would like to wear or anything that could cover all the area where the bandages were wrapped around me. I was about to give up, when I saw a white lab coat that was long enough to cover the bandages and was also close to my size.

When I put the lab coat on for some reason I actually really liked it, but when I looked in the mirror I noticed something about my hairstyle, it didn't seem to fit with the lab coat so I pulled out a brush and a hair tie before getting to work. Akira watched me curiously as I dealt with my hair it was like it was a new thing to her. I shrugged it off, and after 5 minutes of brushing my hair, I tied it back with the hair tie. When I looked in the mirror I noticed I how I also looked like a teacher now too.

"Wow, so now we have two teachers, this is just too great. You look exactly like my science teacher too." Akira said while trying not to laugh.

"Haha funny…well anyways, I will let the others know where we are and then we can head out." I said as I pulled out my cell and started to text Tomoya.

"Okay, so now we will wait for the others and they et to meet their other new teacher." Akira said jokingly.  
>"Wait, their new teacher, so are you my student?" I asked getting the feeling that I may already know the answer.<p>

"No, I'm here to make sure my sister is safe on the trip." Akira answered back.

"Wait, who is your sister?" I asked at Akira in confusion.

"Oh come on teach, you know my sister Jesse." Akira said with a grin on her face.

"I can't wait for your sister to find out." I said already picturing in my mind how it will all play out.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><span>Akira (Damien) P.O.V.<span>

As I watched Kitty smile with an evil look on her face while she imagined how I would tell Jesse my 'sister' that I'm her brother, I got this feeling that someone from somewhere may be trying to locate us or worse, hunt us down.

'Okay let me see we left no clues of our old lives and Kitty said her mom's boss will book the room for us…so there is no way they can know it was us unless…They traces back the phone call she made to her mom's boss-' I was brought back to reality when I heard someone calling my name.

"Akira? Hey Akira…damn it! 'It' answers me!" Kitty said sounding worried or possibly scared.

"Yeah what?" I stared in her direction blankly.

"Man…you can't keep blanking out like that, especially with that look on her face. I mean come on with that look and you not answering me I was close to a heart attack. If you're aiming to kill me you don't need to do that cause I think cause I think the cuts from that crazy flight attendant may finish me off soon." Kitty ranted as I partially listened and nodded my head.

"Sorry about the scared but can I please have your phone for a second?" I quickly asked before Kitty could continue with her rant.

"Um why? Are you going to kill my phone?" Kitty asked sounding suspicious.

"No I am not going to kill your iphone. Just have faith in me." I said as I waited for a response from Kitty.

"First tell me what are you going to do, then I will think about it." Kitty said.

"Just have faith in what I'm doing okay?" I answered back not bothering to answer Kitty's question.

"Um…wel-" I cut Kitty off before she could answer.

I looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Nevermind, I understand. You're saying that one of my best friends doesn't trust or believe in me? I thought friends always trusted each other…but I guess I'm not a very good one. Dragging you out in the middle of the night and it's my fault you guys got hurt."

I watched her eyes widen slightly as a twinge of sorrow crossed over them.

"What is this world coming to if one best friend doesn't believe in another; it's truly heart breaking. I always wanted a close friendship but it makes sense if you want to keep your distance." I said while trying to sound like a guy that just got dumped by his girlfriend and had his heart ripped into little pieces.

"No, no." Kitty said while waving her hands frantically.

I smirked in my mind, 'Got her.'

"I believe in you and trust you so please don't say that!" Kitty said sounding like she had bought into my act.

I wonder how far I can go before she cracks and lets me use her phone? I thought as I saw her starting to crack from my first speech alone.

"You're just saying that. If you really trust me or believe in what I'm doing, then you would let me use your phone instead of standing here and questioning our friendship, but since you are asking me questions can I at least ask you one?" I said having my back to her and making my guy voice sound even more heart broken by the second.

"S-sure what?" Kitty said sounding like she may be about to cry.

"Why don't you trust me?" I said weakly, my voice reflected a sadness while the tears poured on.

"I'm so sorry! Akira!" She rushed closer. "Here. You can use my phone as long as you want! I trust and believe in you so please stop saying those things and please stop with the look it's killing me. Just take my cell, give it back whenever you want just please feel better!" Kitty said as she broke into tears and handed me her cell phone.

"Thank you and that's good you trust me." I said in my normal happy voice as I took her cell.

"That's good you are okay now I'm going to get some air." Kitty said she walked out of the washroom with tears in her eyes.

Once she was outside I could hear all our other friends asking if she was okay, who made her cry and why was she crying.

Great…well Tomoya's going to kill me when he finds out I did this. Note to Self: don't ever do the same act again around Kitty while Tomoya is around to kill me after, but at least thanks to Kitty now I know how believable my acting skills are. I thought as I listened to more of the others conversation outside.

"Okay now please let the phone be unlocked it hasn't been past five minutes. I will be dead if I have to go out there and ask Kitty for the phone code." I prayed as I slid the white bar across the screen to find out if her phone was unlocked.

By some crazy luck, once again her phone was unlocked and I didn't have to enter the pass code.

Note to Self…again: Before Tomoya kills me thank him for setting that free 5 minutes unlocking thing on Kitty's phone and thank Kitty for not bothering to change it back. I thought as I started to get to work on messing with whoever was trying to track us down.

Matt P.O.V  
>Okay since the easy work is done now on to tracing back his calls, let me see should I go by the type of phone he has or just trace it back all together? I thought as I worked away starting to trace back the calls that 'O' had gotten and made in the past two days.<p>

"Hey Matt, Did you know you may have actually killed Near with your driving?" Mello jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at Near while he watched me work away on my laptop.

"Yeah right, he's just to weak to withstand my great driving skills and we got here before L and the others, so he should be thanking me instead of being dead on the ground." I answered back without ever taking my eyes off the laptop.

"Are you about done Matt?" L asked in a simple tone.

"Just about the only thing I need to do is press this button." I said as I was about to hit enter and get all of "O's" phone call history.

"Hey dude, why is the black pointer on your laptop moving?" Mello asked sounding confused.

I looked at the screen and noticed he was right. I looked down and saw that my hand wasn't on the tracker.

This can't be, why is it moving on it's own? Wait, is someone hacking me? There's just no way someone can hack me, especially without setting off some of the programs I have placed in my laptop. I thought as I pressed keys in an attempt to find out why none of my programs had alerted me about this hacker or virus.

"Matt, have you got the list of phone calls?" L asked when he noticed I started to type again.

"No, Matt is fighting with his laptop or something else?" Mello said not even sure what I was doing.

"No, Mello I'm fighting this…this D.W.C." I answered back really fast when I noticed that whoever managed to hack my laptop also took out and destroyed my safety programs.

"D.W.C.?" I heard basically everyone ask.

"Stands for Dark Water Chaos, you idiots." I said really mad cause I might actually lose to whoever was messing with my laptop.

"Matt did you got the D.W.C. off of one of your many video games cause almost none of us know about it." Mello asked as he took a bit out of his chocolate.

"Maybe…but I can't speak right now I've got to save my baby from this D.W.C." I said as I typed away on my keyboard.

Almost there, I just need to type the code in and try to bring back one of the programs and then I can stop this D.W.C. from harming my laptop. I thought as I entered the code and started to work on the program.

Five minutes had passed and my laptop was saved. I managed to stop that D.W.C but I lose the list of phone calls O made or got, but that shouldn't be hard to get back. At least I can finally calm down.

Once I put my laptop on the ground, I turned to tell L and the others about how I lost the calling list but I was cut off by someone in the task force saying 'look' while pointing to my laptop.

I turned to see the web screen I had was gone and my laptop now had a blue screen. "What? But how is this possible." I said in complete shock.

I was about to go back to my laptop when I noticed a message started to appear on the blue screen.

The message said 'If you try to trace us down again…this will…'

"Umm what will happen?" The guy who thought Mello and I were girlfriend and boyfriend asked.

The next thing we knew, my laptop started to emit black smoke as sparks came flying out of it. In a matter of seconds it was gone with a boom and a cloud of smoke covered up my laptop. Everyone that was near by all looked at us. Mello and the others managed to get the people to stop looking while I waited to see what was left of my laptop. Once the smoke had cleared all I saw were bits and pieces of what used to be my laptop.

"Mello! D.W.C killed my laptop!" I said all sad and heart broken while my best friend tried to comfort me.

"Hey, Matt…here play with this Nintendo DS I bough just in case your game boy died." Mello said as he pulled out a Nintendo DS from his pocket.

"That's it! We are doing this old school!" I said fueled by anger I grabbed the Nintendo DS from Mello's hand.

"What do you mean by that and how?" I heard one of the task force members ask.

"Easy, I will hack and track the D.W.C who killed my laptop!" I said as I turned on the DS and started to get to work.

"Dude as much as you want to basically kill the guy who killed your laptop. You can't track someone down with a Nintendo DS." Mello said as if he was trying to put logic in my head.

"Mello you don't even know how to use a Nintendo DS, cause you can track someone down with it and print stuff off it too." I said without taking my eyes off the DS.

AS I worked I could feel questionable eyes looking at me. I tried not to care but since it didn't stop I looked up to see every ones looks.

"Fine, if you don't believe me about the printing part of the DS I will show you. Since I got most of the codes D.W.C used I will print it off to prove my point." I said as I tapped a few things and started to make the Nintendo Ds print.

Once the Nintendo Ds started to print and the paper came out everyone who was looking at me was both shocked and confuse. As I waited for the Nintendo to stop printing I started to notice it was taking to long it to stop so I looked at the paper and saw that there was a lot more code than I had thought that D.W.C had used.

"Umm guys the Nintendo DS may be printing for awhile." I said as I saw more and more codes coming out the printed-paper.

Akira (Damien) P.O.V  
>Okay now that I have killed whoever was trying to find us, I can go and possibly face my own death like a man… I mean girl…I thought as I deleted the last code and restored Kitty's iPhone to how it once was.<p>

When I was done restoring Kitty's iPhone. I grabbed the bag I had bought with me and headed out the door.

Once I stepped outside the washroom I felt someone hit me in the head, I turned sharply to see it was Tomoya and he was glaring at me.

Great…I'm going to die now…I thought as I waited for him to say something.

There was this awkward quiet that was all around us. I waited for someone to break it but of course no ne did.

"Umm shall we get going?" Kitty asked hope that it would kill the awkwardness.

"Sure, but Akira why did Kitty come out of the washroom in tears?" I turned quickly to see who asked and by surprise it was Sakura.

"Like I said, I fell and got hurt and when I was going to rest on the wall I slipped, hit my head and fell out of the washroom door again…So Akira are you going to tell your sister that you two are related before we go?" Kitty explained to Sakura before turning to ask me.

"Oh, yeah my sister…I almost forgot." I answered.

"Sister? Who is your sister?" Jesse asked in wonder.

"It is you Jesse, I'm your older much cooler, smarter and most awesome big brother of all time, Who has come to make sure you are safe on your school filed trip with your physics and chemistry teachers; who I think are secretly dating while saying they are friends just to mess with us!" I said to Jesse and others.

"That's it Akira you get a detention." Kitty said in a tone that showed she was not amused.

"You can't give me a detention I don't go to school anymore." I answered back

"So? You still get detention." Kitty said as she turned about to walk away.

"So wait, if Akira is getting detention for say his theory does that mean he is right?" Jesse asked trying to save me.

"What, wait no it's not like that." Kitty said as she stopped and turned to face Jesse.

"Then why am I getting a detention it's only a theory." I said proving my point.

"Because it's a stupid theory." Tomoya said as he hit me in the head once again.

"But I do have to agree with Jesse and Akira that theory does make sense with you two." Sakura said now helping me and Jesse.

"Aww how sweet our two teachers are dating." Rin jumps in and says.

"More like evil, why didn't they tell us, what kind of teachers would mess with their students and students older brother by saying 'they are just friends' we all know it was a lie…" I said adding more to the mayhem.

"Okay fine Akira's theory is wrong and sh- I mean he doesn't have detention happy?" Kitty said sounding annoyed.

"Aww I thought Akira's theory was right." Jesse said.

"Well beside my theory being wrong, yes I am happy that I got no detention. So now can we get going?" I said as I grabbed my bags and started to walk off.

"Um…Akira it's the other way." Kitty said to me.

"I knew that." I said as I turned around and started to walk the other way.

"Sure you did." Kitty said as her and the others started to follow.

As we all started to look for someone who would take us to the hotel, someone Kitty would know hopefully. I noticed Tomoya was trying to catch up with me, so I slowed my pace down so he could follow.

"So…what really happened in the washroom?" Tomoya asked.

"What makes you ask that?" I answered back to see what he knows.

"Well for one thing Kitty lied about getting hurt, and she had this guilty, sad look on her face as if she hurt one of her best friends." He said in a tone that clearly showed he knew I was behind whatever had caused Kitty to cry.

"Okay, fine you got me. I was the one who made Kitty feel guilty to the point where she started to cry…" I answered knowing that I was going to pay for this in a matter of seconds.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Tomoya ask calmly.

Great what do I say…so that I won't have to tell him I'm part of a gang? I thought as I walked.

"Um…to see how good my acting skills are?" I said hoping he would believe that.

"Acting skills?" Tomoya said angrily as he hit me hard on the head.

"Okay, Okay I was asking for that." I said as I rubbed the back of my head that was now really sore.

"Well at least it was better than what I thought…" Tomoya said,  
>"Which is…?" I asked in wonder what he thought.<p>

"Well, I thought you were part of some gang that was trying to hunt us down and you needed to use Kitty's iPhone in order to hack them and mess with whatever they were using to hunt us down. But since you didn't want to make Kitty worry you guilt her into giving you her phone so you can use it." Tomoya said in a tone that show he was kidding about his thought.

How the hell'd he come up with that? No more anime for him, ever. I thought to myself while hiding my panic.

"Haha like I would be in a gang and have mad hacking skills…." I said in response to what he said.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, I know you are to weak and don't have the intellect to actually become a hacker." Tomoya said as we kept walking.

Yeah…you don't really know me Tomoya…and what kind of anime have he and Kitty been watching in order for to get that thought…cause man if there was character as bad ass as me than he would have to put 2 an 2 together to figure I do have the skill and strength to be part of a gang…well either way I'm going to make sure that while we are here I will watch what kind of anime those two are watching. I thought to myself.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Sakura (Mimi) P.O.V.<p>

"Hey Kitty where the heck is the guy? At least tell us what he looks like?" I said as I tried to figure out who the guy was that was supposed to take us to the hotel.

"Easy just look for a guy who is holding a sign up" Kitty answered back.

"Kitty, you do know there are lot of people holding up a signs." Tohru said as she pointed to the crowd of people holding up different signs with people names on them.

"Wait I think I see it. It's over there." Jesse said as she waved us over to see it.

As Kitty, Tohru and I walked over to Jesse to see if she was right, we all heard a gunshot and people started running in a panic.

"Whoa! That guy is lucky." Jesse said as she pointed to the guy below us who was holding a partially destroyed sign above his head and was perfectly calm about it.

"What Happened and who was that guy?" I asked in fear that next shot could happen in any second.

"That's the guy who's support to take us to the hotel!" Kitty said in surprise.

"How do you know?" I asked a bit confuse

"Well one I know him and two he was holding a sign that said my name until _someone_shot it." Kitty answered in a tone that was obviously accusing someone she knew, which made me wonder if she knew who had shot the sign.

"I suggest we go see if he's okay, let's go." Tohru said as she ran to the escalator going down to check on the guy.

"Hey, wait for us!" I said as Kitty, Jesse and I ran after her.

Tomoya (Dexter) P.O.V.  
>Okay, let me sort this out, Akira and I were walking and talking about how she guilt Kitty into giving her cell to Akira…Then Akira stop as if sh- I mean <em>he<em>saw something bad like possibly the police…then the next thing I know people are running in panic. And I think I saw he- I mean him holding something that could have been a gun…that's it I'm going to ask if Akira is in a gang or is really hiding from the cops cause boy this can't be any normal trip… I thought as I turned to see Akira looking down with a bit of a smirk on his face from seeing the panic people run.

"Hey Akira, I know it is funny watching panicking people run but I need to ask you something important." I said in a serious tone.

"What is it, teach?" Akira said as he turned to face me.

"I know it may sound crazy but are you part of a gang or hiding from the cops? Cause both you and I know this trip isn't any normal trip. Taking us when we are in the middle of the school year and without telling our parents as well…so what are you hiding from us?" I asked demandingly, showing that Akira couldn't just escape without giving me an answer.

As I watched Akira go from calm to a panic, I started to believe more and more that what I thought might be right, that Akira was part of a gang and on the run from the cops.

"Wel-" Akira was cut off from a scream that sounded like both Kitty and Tohru.

I turned to see what was happening and to check on them. The next thing I knew I started to feel numb and seeing black, I was so confused and the last thing I heard was someone saying 'sorry' before my legs gave out.

Jesse (Lily) P.O.V.  
>"Hey you guys, the driver said he's fine, so why did you two start screaming as if you guys were about to die?" I asked as I saw both Tohru and Kitty looking up with a guilty look on their faces.<p>

"Well I thought I saw someone with a gun that was about to shoot again." Kitty explained.

"Ye-yeah that's what I saw too but luckily for us they're gone." Tohru said sounding a bit off as if she was hiding something.

"Okay? Well anyway does anyone know where Tomoya and Akira are cause we are going to the hotel now. We just need to get our bags and we can go." Sakura said.

"NO!" Both Tohru and Kitty said at the same time.

"Umm why?" I asked confused.

"I mean no…let me get your bags, and the others." Kitty said trying to cover up something.

"You sure?" I asked making sure they are okay.

"Yeah we don't mind, so you and Sakura can go to the car with the driver. And we'll meet you there." Tohru said still acting a bit nervous.

"So yeah you guys go and we will get everything…now go on we don't want to make the limo driver mad." Kitty said as she pushed us towards the exit.

"But I don't mind wai-" The limo driver was cut off by Kitty.

"Yes. You. Do. Now go outside with Jesse and Sakura and wait for us, got it?" Kitty said in a tone that made the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

"Okay, come on let's go wait by the limo." The limo diver said as he led the way to the limo.

Tohru (Rin) P.O.V.  
>"I feel so bad for lying to the like that." I said to Kitty as we watched to make sure both Jesse, Sakura and limo driver had left to wait for us outside.<p>

"Yeah…same here but we can't have them finding out about Akira's second life or _his _'job.' Plus they would have freak out if they saw that Tomoya just randomly dropped dead on the ground, so we had no choice." Kitty explains in hopes to make me feel a bit better about what I just did.

"Yes I do know, but I'm wondering how did you notice that Akira was in a bit of a panic?" I asked Kitty.

"Well one I had this bad feeling so I checked in the coroner of my eye and saw that Tomoya had this serious look on his face. So I figured he must have seen Akira pull out his gun and shoot the sign and was questioning him about it." Kitty answered back.

"Hey, can you two come up here please?" Akira yelled from the second floor to us.

"Keep your cool we're coming and if you yell to much you may wake up the teacher!" Kitty yelled.

"Okay let's go before Akira gets more mad." I said as I started to walk to the escalator.

"Right behind you." Kitty said as she followed.

One we got to the second floor, we saw Akira with all the bags nearby and Tomoya resting up against a wall.

"Umm Akira did you kill him?" Kitty asked sounding worried.

"NO! I would never kill my friend and plus if I tried to he would know right away." Akira said to Kitty.

"How would he know right away? I mean you are part of a gang you must have enough skill to kill him without knowing." I asked sounding confused and yet defiant that I would have the courage to even ask something like that.

"Oh yeah, you never seemed fully notice about them, to make this simple those two are so much alike that they can tell when the other is about to kill them or what the other is thinking." Kitty explains to me.

"So if those two are alike does that mean…he's in a gang too?" I asking hoping that Tomoya was not in a gang as well.

It was quiet for few seconds as for my words sunk in, but it all change when Akira started to burst out laughing.

"Akira why are you laughing?" Kitty asked sounding confused.

"If…Tomoya…in gang…will…dead…" Akira tried to say in between breaks of laughter.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked because I couldn't fully get what he was saying.

"What I was trying to say is if Tomoya was in a gang he would have been dead in a few days tops." Akira said after he managed to pull himself together.

"Akira do you know what you are saying?" Kitty said sounding shocked.

"So? It's the truth; he wouldn't last long in a gang. And also I suggest we get the bags before the others get worry and see what's taking us so long." Akira said as he started to pick up the bags.

"Okay so what bags do you want me to get?" I asked ready to help.

"Those last two over there." Akira said tipping his head toward the last two bags on the ground.

"Um…Akira, are you sure you can carry all those bags?" Kitty asked in wonder.

"Yeah…this actual nothing compared to other things I was forced to carry. Plus we do need someone to stay here and babysit teacher and that will be you." Akira said to Kitty.

"Hey! Why me? Why do I have to babysit Tomoya?" Kitty asked sounding annoyed

"Easy you and Tohru will take forever to get all the bags to the limo, and if I stay here and wait for Tomoya to wake up. When he does wake up he will kill me with non-stop questions and or actually kill me. Plus you are dressed as a teacher and is it not the teacher's job to make sure everyone's okay…including other teachers?" Akira said looking at Kitty.

"Okay…fine but hurry up or else you are in trouble." Kitty said angrily.

"We will now, be a good teacher and watch Tomoya…" Akira said as he turned to start walking.

"You better not dare finish both that sentence or thought Akira or else!" Kitty said sounding more mad.

"Don't worry I won't. Now come on Tohru let us go see the others." Akira said with a smirk as we started to walk to the escalator.

"So I'm guessing when Kitty said that, you were still thinking about your theory?" I asked Akira

"Oh yeah big time." Akira said smirking a bit more.

"You know Kitty will find a way to get back at you…maybe." I sad.

"Meh I think I should be fine." Akira answered back.

"Well okay then. If you say so." I said in response.

Kitty (Nagisa) P.O.V.  
>"Tomoya…wake up…we have a class to watch and make sure they don't kill each other. So please wake up?" I said hoping that maybe, just maybe, Tomoya would answer.<p>

"Okay great don't answer me…see if I care…plus I got better things to do then watching and waiting for you to answer." I said half meant to him and half to myself.

I kept pacing thinking of some way to wake him up without reaching my last idea, which was to slap him awake. I kept pacing until I noticed a water cooler nearby.

"Ah ha that should work…I hope." I said as I ran over to the water cooler and got a cup of water before I came back to the unconscious Tomoya.

"Tomoya, I will give you one last chance. Open your eyes or else you get water in the face." I said as I poked Tomoya on the head.

When he didn't answer, I threw the cup of water in his face and covered my ears ready for him to yell at me. But after a few seconds of nothing, I dropped my hands and saw he still out cold.

"Really! Damn it Dami- Akira is so dead later…" I said as I tried to shake Tomoya awake.

After a few minutes with no success, I gave up and sat on the ground next to him, partly defeated.

"You know…Tomoya, I could be dying right now on the ground and you won't be able to help cause you are just sitting there basically looking dead yourself…how do you feel about that?" I said as if I was actually having a conversation with him.

I got it! Maybe if I fake my death he will wake up before I have to slap him…but if it doesn't work…I hope he doesn't hate me for slapping him awake… I thought to myself hoping that I wouldn't have to slap him awake.

"Tomoya…Help…losing…blood…world going black…sorry I got hurt this b-" I said as I coughed and faked my death dramatically before I fell 'dead' to the floor.

Once I was on the floor I lay there while starting to count to 40 in my head, hoping that Tomoya would wake up and try to see if I was okay. Once I reached 40 and without any reaction I got up. Looked over and saw Tomoya still out and resting on the wall.

"Really, I died on the ground and all you can do is sit there out cold? Man that's cold even for you…and it looks like you leave me with no choice…I'll have to slap you…great…" I said as I walked over to him.

When I got to where he was, I kneeled down on the ground in front of him and I lifted my hand ready to slap him. But I stopped…I tried to do it again and this time got closer to actually hitting his face but my will stopped me.

"Boy Tomoya why can't you just wake up now? So I don't have to slap you awake. Well please don't hate me for what I'm going to do and also you were the one who bought this upon yourself…" I said as I closed my eyes and lifted my hand for the third time to try to slap him awake.

I heard a loud smack and someone yell, "OW! What was that for?"

I opened my eyes and saw Tomoya was awake and holding his cheek where I had slapped him.

"Yay! Slapping you does wake you up…who knew?" I said as I started to get up.

"NO! Slapping me doesn't work. I was just waking up and randomly you slapped me!" Tomoya yelled.

"OH- umm it's just that umm you wouldn't wake and…ummm" I tried to explain as I backed up from the fear of seeing Tomoya's anger.

"Kitty! Watch out you're about to step on the water." Tomoya tried to tell me about the water on the floor.

But it was too late; I slipped on the water and started to fall backwards. Tomoya tried to grab my hands before I fell but because he hadn't fully recovered, when he got my hands he too fell.

"Ow…my head hurts…but I guess I was asking for that because I slapped you and all…"I said as I lifted my head and hit my forehead off something.

When I felt my forehead hit something, I opened my eyes and saw that Tomoya's face was very, very close to mine…and then I clued in that he did try to help me but because he didn't fully recover when he helped he fell and right on top of me too…

"Well…this is awkward…" I managed to say but I wasn't able to move as his weight was still on me.

I turned my head slightly to hide my slowly reddening face. He on the other hand didn't seem to realize the position we were in as he just muttered a few choice words while rubbing his own head.

"Hmm…now what's happening here? I didn't think you had the guts to attempt this in a public Tomoya." Akira said with a smirk on his face while Jesse stood beside him shocked and confused.

Oh…great Akira is here and saw this…and he had to say that? I wonder how this will turn out and plus Jesse's here and with that confused look on her face…boy; this is going to be some trip to the hotel…I thought to myself.

"What are you talking about Akira?" I heard Tomoya ask as he still unaware of our position.

"Um…Tomoya…" I tried to say before Akira could answer Tomoya's question.

"Don't think your little innocent act will work on me." Akira said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you tal-"Tomoya cut his sentence short when he clued in on what Akira meant by that.

Tomoya looked down and saw how I was under him, I looked away and mumbled 'Crap' under my breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHEM TEACHER! YOU PERVE!" Jesse yelled basically at the top of her lungs.

You would never believe the amount of concerned people who glanced our way; Akira managed to fan them off, saying something about a school video. At least that's all I could catch, Rin's been teaching us Japanese for a short while and yet Akira seemed fluent…damn gang privileges...Well I didn't think she would say that especially if I compare the number of times Jesse would joke about Tomoya and I secretly dating or other things like that. I thought as Tomoya helped me up.

"So, what will it take to get you two to be quiet about what just happened?" I asked hoping there would be a chance that they would both be willing to keep quiet about what they saw.

"Yeah right, after what I just saw there is no way I'm leaving Tohru and Sakura out of the loop." Jesse said.

"Great…this will be some sort of limo ride…" I said as I was about to walk off.

"At least it'll be better than the plane ride." Akira smiled.

"Wait one minute Akira." Tomoya said as he walked up to Akira.

Akira stopped and Tomoya walked over and hit Akira on the head. After he hit Akira on the head he said something long the lines 'I blame you for causing that mayhem.' But I couldn't be sure about that. Then Tomoya walked off and Jesse ran after him, more then likely going to lecture him that what he did was bad and who knows what.

"So was that karma?" I asked as I walked up to where Akira was standing rubbing his head.

"Kitty, remember what I said when I was still Damien…Karma. It's the worlds way of saying 'you dumba**' While hitting you over the head." Akira explained to me.

"Okay, well if you don't count this as karma then I sure will." I said as I started to walk toward the escalator.

"Meh, if you say so. Now, let's get to the hotel or, what I like to call it our new home." Akira said as he started to walk with me.

"Yeah…I can't wait to see how we will '_break_' our new home." I said while we travelled on the escalator.

This will truly be something…I wonder should I be scared or happy. I thought to myself as Akira and I walked out of the airports exit to meet up with the others.


End file.
